The Somewhat Insane World of Three Psychotic Otaku
by Sita-chan
Summary: Remember TCMUWOSCAFC? Well, join Sita-chan, Yoko-chan, and Satsuki-chan as they ask the G-boys (and girls) questions that YOU care about...or not. But, hey, it'll be funny! Note: Authors are not responsible for any sanity lost while reading this fic. *cac
1. TSIWOTPO: The Random Rantings of Heero t...

*cackles madly* We're baaaaa~aaaaaack! For those of you who followed us in the YYH section, welcome back! For those of you who don't have a damn clue who I am, hiya! *bows* The name's Sita-chan. I'm an Aries who enjoys long walks on the beach and small white puppies- ...Ahem. Anyway...Welcome to the first installment of The Somewhat Insane World of Three Psychotic Otakus, AKA TSIWOTPO. ...Wow, those initials are a lot more fun than TCMUWOSCAFC! Tanytway...If you guys are familiar with TCMUWOSCAFC, then you pretty much know what's happening. If not...Well, me 'n' my partners, Yoko-chan and Satsuki-chan, have a secret underground studio where we oh-so-cheerfully destroy the minds of different anime characters under the clever disguise of a talk show! Sit back, relax, and enjoy THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKUS! And please remember, flash photography and throwing chickens at the hostesses are both strictly prohibited.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Warnings: Insanity, stupidity, randomness

****

TSIWOTPO: **The Random Rantings of Heero the Ghetto Homeboy**

Sita: Lower! LOWER, DAMMIT!

Mover Men-Type People: *grumble and complain* *lower a green neon sign that says, "The Somewhat Insane World of Three Psychotic Otakus" into place*

Yoko: RIGHT THERE! *starry-eyed* It's boooooooody-ful!

Sita: *dusts off chairs* Are we on?

Yoko: ....I think so....

Sita: *salutes audience* Greetings, world! I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: *bows* And I'm Yoko-chan!

Both: .....

Audience: .....BOOOOOO!

Sita: *throws a flying cabbage at the audience*

Yoko: SATSUKI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

*sparks explode out of the stage* *Five Iron Frenzy's "Superpowers" starts playing in the background*

Satsuki: *explodes out of the wall with a hand mic* *screams into mic* HELLLLLOOOOOO, ANIME WORLD! ARE YOU READY TO ROOOOOOOCK?!

Audience: HELL YEEEEEEAH! *moshes*

Yoko: *whacks Satsuki with a rabid badger* 

Satsuki: That was full of ouchy-ness...Ahem. Anyway, I'm Satsuki-chan! And welcome to...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKUS!

Canadian Prostitutes: *wiggle on* *dance* *wiggle off*

Sita: You may remember Yoko-chan and me from the YYH version. Satsuki here's a new addition.

Yoko: *pinches Satsuki's cheeks* She's just a wittle baby, yeeeeeah! Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?

Satsuki: I AM! I AM! *attaches herself to Yoko's leg*

Yoko: Anyway...Our basic purpose is to mentally destroy the cast of an anime under the clever disguise of a talk show. But we don't do it alone! Oooooh, no! We have...

All Three: AN ANIME PANEL!

Satsuki: *hops off of Yoko's leg* Me first! Me first! *grabs her hand mic* First off, my choice! 

Sita: How come you get a hand mic?

Satsuki: 'Cause I'm cooler than you! Anyway, my choice for the panel hails from an anime known as Gravitation! That's right, the blond bastard that everyone can't help but love! Everybody, give it up foooor...YUKIIIIIIIII!

Yuki: *trudges on stage* *grumbles* Why am I doing this? Shit, I don't wanna be here...

Satsuki: YUKIIIIIIIII! YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKIIIIII! *glomps Yuki*

Yuki: Well...this feels oddly familiar. You know this kid, Shuichi? Loud, annoying, hyper, but cute in a weird kind of way? Pink hair?

Yoko: *pries Satsuki off of Yuki with the Jaws of Life (TM)* 

Yuki: *grumbles, complains, and sits in his chair* *drinks beer*

Yoko: *steals Satsuki's mic*

Satsuki: *sniffles* TODD! COME BACK, TODD!

Yoko: ....Your mic has a name?

Sita: Apparently.

Yoko: Tanytway, kiddies, my choice is next. *drools* You may remember this Weiß guy from when he made a guest appearance in TCMUWOSCAFC. Everyone's favorite assassin, the wielder of the genki darts of death....OMI!

Omi: *skips out happily* Hello, everybody! My name's Omi! Whaaaat's yours?

Sita: ...Have you been watching _Gypsy_?

Omi: *smiles genki-ly*

Yoko: *vibrates* WAAAAAAI! *tackle-glomps Omi*

Sita: My turn, my turn! *grabs Todd, the hand mic* 

Satsuki: *cries* GIMME TODD! TODD DOESN'T LIKE YOU!

Yoko: *whacks Satsuki with the Mallet-O-Anti-Things-Named-Todd (TM)*

Sita: .....Riiiiiiight. Anyway, on to my pick. I couldn't think of who to pick. I got some requests from various people (Bakura being the favorite), but none of them really struck me. So, I decided to listen to the reviewers' OTHER favorite choice. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you....THE RETURN OF FARFIE!

Farfie: *cackles and runs out* I WILL NOT BE CRUSHED! TAKE THAT, GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoko: *shrug* We've got the knife room installed for him, anyway.

Farfie: *sits in his chair*

Yuki and Omi: *edge away*

Satsuki: It's now time to introduce our super-special slave-

Sita: *smacks Satsuki with a copy machine*

Satsuki: Er, _guest_ for today!

Yoko: Everybody put your hand-like appendages together for....

All Three: HEERO YUY!

Three-Legged Donkeys: *tumble out* *quack* *tumble away*

Heero: *walks out*

Audience: *cheers and hoots*

Heero: ....Omae o korosu.

Audience: WAAAAAAAAI! *cheers louder*

Heero: ....... *sits*

Sita: Howdy-ho, Heero!

Heero: ......

Yoko: Hola! How are ya doing?

Heero: .......

Satsuki: *yanks a large hunk of cheese out of kanji space* *takes a bite* *spits cheese at Heero*

Heero: *yanks gun out of pants*

Yoko: WHICH BRINGS US TO OUR FIRST QUESTION! Heero, your outfit is very stylish.

Omi: *laughs*

Sita: Look who's talking, Mr. Bondage Shirt.

Omi: *turns red* ONLY IN THE SECOND HALF OF THE SERIES!

Yoko: ANYWAY. Yes, stylish. Very nice. Green tank top, spandex shorts, ugly-ass....ahem....INTERESTING yellow high-tops. But as nice as your clothes are, they don't leave much room for...well, anything. So how do you keep your gun in there?

Heero: ..... *begins to pull off shorts*

*~*~*CENSORED*~*~*

Yoko: Oooooh! So _that's_ how you do it!

Sita and Satsuki: O_o

Yuki and Omi: O_o

Farfie: *cackles*

Heero: *smirks*

Satsuki: Erm...I _was_ going to ask "boxers or briefs," but apparently, it's neither...

Sita: Ahem....'Kay, my turn. Seriously, why don't you just kill Relena?

Audience: *claps* YOU GO, GIRL!

Heero: ....She's essential for peace.

Yoko: Fuck peace! KILL THE BITCH!

Satsuki: RIGHT ON!

Audience: *cheers wildly*

Heero: ...It'd be easy....

Satsuki: VERY easy!

Heero: ...It'd be fun...

Yoko: VERY fun!

Heero: *evil cackle, a la episode one*

Yoko: ....'Kay. I have another one! How come you sound so different from Schuldig even though you guys have the same voice actor?

Heero: ....Come again?

Satsuki: But I didn't the first time!

Sita: *thwacks Satsuki with the Mallet-O-Anti-Perversion (TM)*

Yoko: You know, you 'n' Schu. You both have Midorikawa Hikaru for a voice actor.

Sita: Oooh, oooh! Do me a favor and say, "I shot your pigs!"

Heero: ...I shot your pigs.

Sita, Yoko, Satsuki: PIGS! *laugh hysterically*

Yoko: Okay, let's take a break and see if the anime panel has any questions.

Satsuki: *attaches herself to Yuki's leg* What do you have to say, Yuki-chan? *starry-eyed*

Yuki: For starters, never call me Yuki-chan again.

Satsuki: Okie dokey, Yuki-chaaaaaaan! *drools*

Yuki: Uh-huh....Anyway...So, yeah, I have a question. Where'd you get your gun?

Heero: I made it.

Yuki: *raises an eyebrow* You're shitting me.

Heero: Nah. I made it.

Yuki: That rocks. It looks like a good one.

Heero: It's never failed me before.

Yuki and Heero: *yap about guns and about how they want to kill the guy/girl with pink hair/cars who always follows them*

Yoko: Awwww, look. Hee-chan made a friend.

Sita: Yeah, great, wonderful. That's just fine and dandy, but IT SUCKS FOR RATINGS! On with the questions! Omi?

Omi: *has fallen into one of his flashbacks* *is sobbing* WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, DADDY?! WAAAAAAH! 

Yoko: Hoo boy...here we go again. Let's just move on. Farfie?

Farfie: Guns are stoopid. With two "O's." Do you like... *shifty eyes* ...knives?

Heero: .....Er, yeah. Knives are great.

Farfie: *cackles* You rock. *licks his knife*

Heero: Is he on medication?

Satsuki: Are you kidding? The boy's got meds coming out of his ass.

Farfie: *trots off to his special knife room to play Solitaire...since Solitaire hurts God and all*

Yoko: *snatches Todd* Audience questions! What do you guys have to say?

Audience Member #1: *raises hand*

Yoko: *runs to the person* Hi, sir, you're live on The Somewhat Insane World of Three Psychotic Otakus!

Audience Member #1: Does Catherine scare you more than Relena?

Heero: ....Nothing scares me. But I'd have to say that Catherine comes the closest to actually scaring me.

Sita: Wow! I think that was the longest sentence Heero's ever said! ^_^

Audience Member #1: What about Relena?

Heero: She just...icks me. Ick. That's the word.

Farfie: All that pink... *shudders*

Heero: I hear you, yo. Word.

Audience: ....eh?

Satsuki: ...Did you just say "yo?"

Yoko: And "word?"

Heero: Erm...No! 'Course not!

Sita: Heero...Are you a ghetto homeboy?

Heero: .... *bursts into tears*

Omi: I like him!

Heero: YES! YES, IT'S TRUE! *sobs* But I can't tell _them_ that!

Yuki: "Them?"

Heero: THE OTHERS! *shifty eyes* They'd laugh at me! And that ain't cool, yo! Word to your mother and your sister, bitch!

Yuki: I hate my sister. 

Yoko: You don't like too many people, do you?

Satsuki: HE LIKES MEEEEEE! *attaches herself to Yuki's leg*

Yuki: ....God, I hate you.

Farfie: I hate God, too! ^_^

Sita: ....Yeah, I think we all know that.

Satsuki: Which brings us to the last question of the evening! Yoko?

Yoko: Okie dokey, Heero! On the cover of the Endless Waltz DVD, your hand is in a...very interesting spot. More specifically, behind Duo's arse.

Sita: Arse?

Yoko: Yes. Arse.

Satsuki: Arse! Arse, arse, arse! *dances*

Yoko: *smacks Satsuki with the Mallet-O-Anti-British-Words (TM)* So, anyway, why's your hand there? *snickers her special Yaoi Fangirl Snicker*

Heero: *twitches*

Yuki: What did you morons do to him?

Omi: *pokes at Heero with one of his darts*

Farfie: .... *bites Heero*

Heero: *explodes* EVERYONE ALWAYS ASKS ME STUPID QUESTIONS ABOUT DUO! "HEERO AND DUO" THIS, "HEERO AND DUO" THAT! WHAT BE UP WITH THAT, YO?! AIN'T NOTHIN' BETWEEN US, YO! **_WORD!_**

Sita: *has changed into a science lab coat thing* Interesting...With my observations, I have hypothesized that Heero's ghetto-ness factor increases with how pissed he is. *straightens glasses in an attempt to look smart and professional and schtuff*

Yoko: Hmmm...Then why was your hand there?! HUH?! HUH?!

Satsuki: *has lost interest and is chewing on Yuki's ankle*

Farfie: *is chewing on Yuki's other ankle*

Omi: *is convulsing on the floor with one of his flashbacks* OUKA! OUKA!

Yuki: *has six cigarettes in his mouth* *is shaking* *pops another one in*

Heero: He changed places with Trowa during the shoot and I forgot! THAT'S ALL! WORD TO MY HOMIES!

Satsuki: *perks up* So you 'n' Trowa?

Heero: Fo' shizzle, yo. He be mah bizzatch.

Sita: I believe that he has reached maximum ghetto-ness potential.

Yoko: So wait...who's Duo with?

Heero: Wufei.

Sita: *vibrates* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! *does the victory dance* OH YEAH! OH YEAH! I KNEW IT! I KNEEEEEEEEEEEW IT! *runs into audience* *jams her finger into a random person's face* You didn't believe me, but I KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! *yanks her collection of 5x2 flags out of kanji space and begins handing them out to random audience members*

Satsuki: And if you're with Trowa, who's Quatre with?

Heero: Zechs.

All: O_o

Farfie: Wow...that's a little odd, even for me.

Yuki: And that's saying something.

Omi: *convulses* I NEVER GOT HUGS AS A CHILD! NOOOO, I WAS THE FREAK WHO GOT _KIDNAPPED_! *convulses more*

Satsuki and Farfie: *go back to chewing on Yuki's legs*

Yuki: I may as well just give up.

Sita: So who's Trieze with?

Heero: Une.

All: ....WHAT?!

Yoko and Satsuki: He's STRAIGHT?!

Sita: *cackles* I _CAN_ WRITE NON-YAOI! ....sort of....

Yoko: I think that's the end of the first episode...

Sita: Yup!

Satsuki: *chews* ^_^

Sita: So, we'd like to give a big thanks to our guest for today, Heero!

Heero: *has changed into baggy-ass pants, backwards baseball cap, and huge diamond cross* Word, homesilces.

Yoko: And of course, a huge thank you to the anime panel!

Yuki: *twitches*

Omi: *convulses*

Farfie: *chews*

Satsuki: YAAAAAAY! So, to end the show, we leave you with Heero and his new rap! Watch for his single in stores soon! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...FUNKMASTER WING!

Heero: *grabs Todd as a funky beat starts up* Yo, yo, yo. Wave your hands in the air, yo! Come on!

Audience: *waves hands*

Sita, Yoko, Satsuki: *beatbox*

Heero: Well, my name be Odin, but call me Heero

I got the best gundam, it ain't no zero

It can change into a plane, so don't you trifle

If you do, I'll kick yo' ass with the busta' rifle!

I said, ho!

Audience: HO!

Heero: The Perfect Soldier is what they call me

And I ain't quite human, as you may see

My bones may break, I might get shot

But they can't stop me, 'cause I'm too hot!

I said, ho!

Audience: HO!

Heero: Don't ask me 'bout the guy with the braid

'Cause we ain't together, I'm afraid

He ain't the one that I was chasin'

I just wanna beat his loud-ass face in!

Duo: *runs in* THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT! *runs out cackling*

Heero: THAT'S A LIE!

Trowa: *runs in* YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!

Heero: No! I swear it, Honeybear!

Satsuki: HONEYBEAR?! *cackles hysterically*

Yuki: NOW'S MY CHANCE! *runs*

Farfie: *tackles him*

Wufei: *runs in* *brandishes his sword* Hands OFF the moron, Yuy! He's MINE!

Heero, Trowa, Wufei: *fight* 

*random shouts of "I swear I didn't!" and "KISAMA!" are heard*

Sita, Yoko, Satsuki: *sweatdrop*

Farfie: *is watching and eating popcorn*

Omi: ALL I WANTED IS TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE! BUT NOOO, I'M AN ASSASSIN WHO ARRANGES FLOWERS!

Yuki: Shut. Him. Up.

Sita: Well, that's our show, kids. We'll see you next week when we interview everyone's favorite Shinigami...DUO!

Yoko: Like he's not sick of us. He was on the panel last time.

Sita: *is too busy drooling* Anyway, I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: I'm Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: AND I'M OUT OF MY MIND!

Yoko: *pokes her*

Satsuki: I mean...I'm Satsuki-chan! And this has been...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKUS!

Heero: I DIDN'T DO IT!

Trowa: I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES!

Wufei: KISAMA!

Yuki: Eh, what the hell? *joins the brawl for no apparant reason*

Yoko: Is there a doctor in the general vicinity?

Sita: We're gonna need one...

Satsuki: LEPRECHAUNS! *convulses*

Yoko: Get a psychiatrist while you're at it!

Satsuki: ^_^

****

OWARI

I FINISHED IT! *cackles* Hope ya liked the first chapter! Pleeeeease review! Reviews are pretty...They make chapters come faster. If you wanna ask a G-boy or girl (yes, they'll be here too) a question, e-mail them to me, Sita-chan, at Tweetybird3413@aol.com. Next time, we'll have DUO!!! WAAAAI!

CREDITS!

****

Hostessess: Sita-chan, Yoko-chan, Satsuki-chan

****

Torture-ee: Heero

****

Anime Panel: Yuki, Omi, Farfie

****

Special Guests: Duo, Trowa, Wufei

****

Section-O-Tankies

If you review, guess what?! YOU GET YOUR NAME HERE! Along with a SPECIAL CUSTOMIZED THANK YOU (TM)! So review! Pleeease? *chibi eyes*


	2. TSIWOTPO: Super Shinigami Handles Omi's ...

Holy decapitated chickens on a stick, Batman! The feedback for this fic has been OVERWHELMING! I never knew you guys liked us that much! *glomps each and every one of her reviewers, who will get individual recognition at the end of the fic* I took a lot longer with this part than I thought I would. Sorry 'bout that. ^_^;;; I was a little apprehensive at first about doing a GW thing since there are so many GREAT GW fics out there (Hell, Madam Hydra's GW fics are what inspired me to start writing in the first place). But I'm pleased as punch that you guys like me 'n' Yoko 'n' Satsuki! Okay, enough with the serious crap. ON WITH THE DUO-NESS!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, Weiß Kreuz, or Gravitation. So don't sue me. Or I'll cry. And hit you. And cry some more.

Warnings: Insanity, stupidity

****

TSIWOTPO: **Super Shinigami Handles Omi's Mental Breakdown**

Farfie: So there are these three whores, okay? Three, I say. Not one, not two, but THREE. The number right before four and right after two. THREE. Three of them. Tres. Trois. Tre. Drei. Got it?

Omi: Yeeeeeah....

Farfie: So the pimp goes up to the first whore, the first out of THREE I might add, and says, "Where's my five hundred bucks?" And she says, "Five hundred? I thought you said two-fifty!" So he backhands her and says, "Don't question me, bitch!" Got me so far?

Omi: I think so.

Farfie: Good. So he goes up to the second whore. The SECOND out of THREE. And he says, "Where's my thousand bucks?" So the girl says, "A thousand? But you said five hundred!" So he backhands her and says, "Don't question me, bitch!" Still with me?

Omi: Uh-huh!

Farfie: So the pimp goes to the THIRD and FINAL whore out of THREE. He says, "Where's my fifteen hundred bucks?" And she says, "Fifteen hundred? I thought you said seven-fifty!" So he backhands the THIRD AND FINAL whore and says, "Don't question me, bitch!" Okay?

Omi: Okie dokey!

Farfie: *grins* So the pimp goes to the fourth whore and-

Omi: Wait...I thought you said that there were three.

Farfie: *backhands Omi* Don't question me, bitch!

Omi: *falls out of his chair* *sniffles*

Yuki: *a la Zorak* Hahahaha, you fell!

Farfie: *cackles*

Omi: You're so meeeeeeean! *sobs*

Yuki: Stop whining or I might have to sleep with you.

Omi: Eh?! But we barely know each other! This is only the second episode!

Yuki: So? Didn't stop me last time.

*rim shot...yanno, that drum thing that happens whenever anyone tells a joke*

Audience: *laughs at the irony of it all*

Sita, Yoko, Satsuki: *bounce in with pizza*

Farfie: They're back! *runs to chair and sits like a good boy*

Yuki: *places fake halo over head*

Omi: *cowers on the floor and cries*

Yoko: OMI! *glomps him* What happened?!

Omi: *points at Yuki and Farfie* They were bein' meeeeean! *cries more*

Sita and Satsuki: Whiny bitch...

Yoko: WHAT?!?!

Sita: Nothing!

Satsuki: Yuki wouldn't do anything bad, would ya, Yuki? *glomps Yuki*

Yuki: .....'Course not.

Sita: *snorts* Farfie would. But enough Omi bashing!

Yuki and Farfie: For now.

Sita: ....Yeah. Anyway, I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: I'm Yoko-chan! *does the monkey*

Satsuki: And I'm Satsuki-chan! *acts like a monkey* And welcome to...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKUS!

Spoon Man: *runs in* I am Spoon Man! Protecting the Earth from evil silverware! *cackles* *runs out*

Sita: ...Okie dokey. Soooo....ON WITH THE SHOW! 

Satsuki: Duo's here today!

Audience: WOOOO!

Duo Fangirls: *scream and throw various undergarments*

Omi: EEEK! *throws darts at the underwear*

Yoko: So let's all form a mosh pit for... DUO MAXWELL!

*sparks explode on stage*

Duo: *drops in from the ceiling* Hey, kids!

Audience: WAAAAAAI! *moshes*

Duo: *raises eyebrow* Farf, what are you doing here?

Farfie: *grins* They love me. Right?

Audience: *screams loudly*

Duo: Uh-huh....Yeah... *eyes Satsuki* Who's she?

Satsuki: HI, DUO! *attaches herself to his leg*

Duo: Damn, Sita, she's worse than you! ....Sita?

Sita: *has jumped on Duo's back* I MISSED YOU! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!

Duo: *falls over* HELP!

Yoko: WHY DID YOU EVER LEAVE US, DU-CHAAAAN?! *attaches herself to Duo's other leg*

Yuki and Farfie: *pry the psychos off of Duo*

Sita: Erm...Ahem. That's Satsuki-chan. She's new! *dances*

Duo: *sits in his chair* *looks _very_ uncomfortable*

Yoko: What's the matter, Duo? *bats eyelashes*

Duo: ....I'm on your show.

Sita: Yup, you sure are!

Duo: ....I was on the panel last time.

Satsuki: YAAAAY!

Duo: I've seen what you idiots do to your guests.

All Three: Thank you! *bow*

Duo: *sighs* Let's get this over with...

Yoko: I wanna go first! MEEEEEE! ME, ME, ME!

Satsuki: ASK! ASK!

Yoko: How the hell did Sita rope you into coming back? I thought you had more sense than that!

Duo: Erm...I dunno! *hides pocky and alcohol*

Yoko: ....Riiiiiiiight....

Sita: *cackles madly*

Satsuki: LEMME GO NEXT! Pleeeeeease? *puppy dog eyes*

Sita: Stop it, you're ugly.

Satsuki: I knoooooow!

Sita: -_-;;;; Aske ye olde questione.

Satsuki: Did you and Solo ever...yanno...DO THE HORIZONTAL TANGO?!

Yuki: Haven't heard that expression in a while. *rolls eyes, drinks beer*

Duo: Stupid question. Of course we did! And it was good, too! First, we'd-

*~*~*CENSORED*~*~*

Duo: -and that was always my favorite part, but it took FOREVER to get the lime Jell-O out of the carpet!

Satsuki: COOL!

Sita, Yoko, Yuki: O_o

Farfie: I don't even have to say it.

Yuki: Yeeeeah...It's pretty obvious how much that hurts God....

Sita: Changing the subject...

Yoko: Is it true that you keep all your stuff in your hair, like Kurama?

Sita: Kuramaaaaaa.... *drools*

Satsuki: *whacks Sita with the Mallet-O-Anti-Kitsune-ness (TM)*

Sita: ....Derf.... *passes out* @_@

Yuki: Good job, idiot.

Satsuki: THANK YOU, YUKI-CHAAAaN! *glomps him*

Duo: Anyway...I keep certain stuff in my hair. Like my guns...and Heero's demo CD...and a picture of Wu with his hair down... *cackles*

Yoko: WHICH BRINGS US TO OUR NEXT QUESTION! How come everyone thinks you're with Heero?! WHYYYYYY?!

Yuki: Eardrums...exploding....

Farfie: Lemme fix it! *brandishes his knife*

Yuki: O_o I'M FINE! I'M FINE!

Farfie: Oh...Okay!

Duo: I dunno...Maybe it's because he has a MASSIVE-ASS CRUSH ON ME!

All: Eh?!

Duo: Come on, he's pretty friggin' obvious!

Heero: *runs in* SHUT UP, DUO! JUST SHUT UP, YO! WORD! *runs out sobbing*

Duo: ....Oooookay....

Yoko: So how'd you end up with Wufei?

Sita: *wakes up at the mention of 5x2* Yeah! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! *pokes Duo menacingly*

Duo: You're the one who slashed us together in TCMUWOSCAFC, Sita.

Sita: ...Oh, yeah. Eheheheh... *sweatdrop* 

Satsuki: *is skipping in a circle* Happy, happy leprechauns!

Farfie: *barks at Satsuki*

Sita: Now, today we have a....

Satsuki: *imitates drumroll*

Sita: Special guest!

Audience: *has fallen asleep* U_U

Yoko: ....Satsuki?

Satsuki: *clears throat* **_WAKEY_**, **_WAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!_**

Audience: AAAAAH! OUR EARS!

Sita: Good job, Satsuki-chan. *throws her a piece of garlic bread*

Satsuki: O_O GARLIC BREAD?! I LOVE GARLIC BREAD! *attacks bread*

Farfie: Heeeeey! Gimme, gimme! *chews at bread*

Sita: ....Anyway....Everyone, please welcome...

All Three: HIEIWHIPOBSESSER!

Satsuki: Or H.W.O for short!

H.W.O: *careens out on to the stage* I LIIIIIIIIVE! *dances around*

Yuki: Shit, not another one....

Yoko: Do ya have a question for Duo, H.W.O? Do ya, do ya?!?!

H.W.O: Yupyupyupyup! Duo, whadda ya have that long-ass hair for?

Gangsta Videl: *jumps out of audience* That was my question!

Sita and Yoko: *stand protectively in front of the walls* USE THE DOOR, GV!

Duo: ....I'm assuming that you all know the story about when I was back at the chu- *glances quickly at Farfie*

Farfie: *sits innocently...yeah, Farf being innocent...sure...* What?

Duo: Um...Back when I was at the...chicken factory! And then that...bad thing happened...and all the...chickens...died.

Satsuki: Dead chickens are funny! *wiggles around on the floor* PLOOPY PIGGY!

H.W.O: Oooooh, yeah! I gotcha! The "chicken factory!" *over-exaggerated wink* ....I don't get it.

Duo: *slaps forehead* IT'S SO I CAN HIT PEOPLE WITH IT! SEE?! *whirls around and whacks Yuki in the face with his braid*

Audience: *cheers*

Gangsta Videl: *cackles* *runs through the door...without opening it*

Yoko: ...Well, we're making some progress.

Yuki: ...I give up. *bangs head against wall*

H.W.O: One more question! *directs chibi eyes at Sita* Can I have a magick-y author pen? Pweeeeease?

Sita: Hmmm...I dunno...We really aren't supposed to give those-

H.W.O: *holds up a Youji plushie*

Sita: O_O You got it! *whips a rainbow-colored magick-y author pen out of kanji space* *snatches the Youji plushie* Yo-taaaaan... *cuddles it*

H.W.O: *grabs pen* BWAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! FEAR ME AND MY PEN, WHO IS NOW NAMED ASMUNKEL! *cackles and runs through the wall*

Yoko: ...I don't know why we even bother building walls. Crazy otakus always end up running through them, anyway. BUT I GOTS ANOTHER QUESTION!

Satsuki: You sure have a lot of them today! *grabs Yuki's shoe and chews it*

Yoko: Ya think that when you reach your full height and weight people will still confuse you with an underdeveloped girl?

Duo: .... *stares blankly*

Yoko: ^_^

Duo: .....

Yoko: ^_^

Duo: ...I hate you. I've always hated you.

Yoko: Whatever you say, little girl!

Duo: _

Satsuki: PANEL QUESTIONS! PANEL QUESTIONS! *attaches herself to Yuki's leg* Whatcha got, Yuki-chaaaaaan?! *starry-eyed*

Yuki: Do you have anything that will kill me quickly and painlessly?

Duo: Not with me.

Yuki: How about something that'll kill _her_ slowly and painfully?

Duo: Nothing that won't leave a huge mess.

Yuki: *snaps* Damn.

Yoko: How about you, Omi? ....Omi?

Sita: Where the hell is Omi?

Sita: I thought he was being awfully quiet! *searches*

*a giant television screen lowers out of the ceiling*

Omi (on the TV): Attention, anime world! I have acquired large amounts of high-powered explosions, and I am very willing to use them!

Satsuki: Ooooh, big words!

Sita: I knew he'd snap eventually!

Yoko: *jabs Farfie and Yuki* THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

TV Omi: *cackles wildly*

Duo: *jumps up* This looks like a job for... *whirls around really fast in a Sakano-esque tornado* *reappears in a black bodysuit with green bat wings and goggle-type things...and a cape...a green one* SUPER SHINIGAMI!

Sita and Yoko: Duo...Spandex...Clingy...Daaaaah...

Duo Fangirls: *swoon* @_@

Duo: And let's not forget his sidekick, HYPER WHORE!

Schuldig: *jumps through the window* God dammit, Maxwell, we changed it! I'm the Red Baron! THE RED BARON!

Duo: ....You can be the Red Whore.

Schuldig: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I'M A WHORE?!

Audience: *in unison* Because you are!

Schuldig: ....Oh, yeah.

Yoko: O_o What the hell?!

Sita: You guys are super heroes?!

Duo: Duh. Why do you think the two of us were hanging out all the time?

Satsuki: O_o SCHU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! *grabs Schuldig's leg* SCHUSCHUSCHUSCHUSCHUSCHU!

Schuldig: ...Who the hell is this?

Duo: That's Satsuki. Ignore her for now. We must...DESTROY THE EVIL!

TV Omi: *is still cackling* Wow, that's invigorating! I should've become evil sooner! *resumes cackling*

Duo: Come, trusty sidekick! *flies through the ceiling*

Schuldig: How come I'm _your_ sidekick? I'm older!

Duo: Stop bitching and move it!

Schuldig: *grumbles, complains, and climbs through the ceiling*

Sita and Yoko: .....

Satsuki: COME BACK, SCHU! *sobs* WAAAAAA-oh, well. *grabs Yuki*

Yuki: If I wasn't so manly, I'd cry.

Farfie: *is trying to dig a hole in the stage*

Sita: Farf? Farf, honey, that's _wood_. You can't dig through it.

Farfie: DON'T TELL ME MY LIMITATIONS, WOMAN!

TV Omi: *suddenly stops cackling* Who are you?!

A Voice: I am the terror that flaps in the night!

Another Voice: Wrong super hero, moron.

A Voice: Um....Who knows what lurks in the shadows?

Another Voice: Nope.

A Voice: Erm...Eh, screw it. Who cares what my name is? You won't be conscious long enough to remember it.

TV Omi: Eh, what- OW! *is beaten up*

Duo and Schuldig: *jump back in through the ceiling*

Sita, Yoko, Satsuki: *in unison* Wow! Gosh-golly-gee! Thanks, Super Shinigami! You're our hero!

Duo: *flashes his super hero smile and drops Omi on the floor* Now, I must be off! Come, trusty sidekick! AWAY! *flies through the ceiling*

Schuldig: *grumbles* Yeah, yeah...Damn teenagers...Think they know everything...I'm a trained assassin, I don't have to take any of his crap... *climbs through the ceiling*

Omi: @_@ ....potato farmer....

Yuki: I can't feel my leg any more.

Satsuki: That just shows you how much I LOVE YOOOOOOU! *squeezes tighter*

Sita: Well, I think that this is the end of the second episode.

Yoko: Considering that we don't have a guest any more.

Satsuki: I HAD FUN!

Sita: ...Everything's fun to you. You're a moron.

Satsuki: You say that like it's a bad thing!

Yuki: Please. Just get her off of me. *wiggles leg*

Satsuki: *clenches*

Yuki: *sighs*

Farfie: *chews on Satsuki's arm*

Sita: *points dramatically at audience* Did you guys have FUN TONIGHT?!

Audience: .....

*crickets chirp*

Sita: ....I'll take that as a "yes." Anyway.... *yanks an accordion out of kanji space* I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: *pries Satsuki off of Yuki* I'm Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: *grabs Yoko* And I'm Satsuki-chan! And this has been...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKUS!

Sita: *plays the accordion*

Yoko and Satsuki: *polka*

Yuki: I hate this...

Farfie: Wanna see my dead bug collection?! *is all excited*

Yuki: ....I _really_ hate you.

Omi: *wakes up* Is it time to start the show yet?

Yuki: .... *screams*

****

OWARI

Whew! *wipes sweat off of forehead* That took me long enough to get out! You guys rock my world! *dances happily* Don't forget, if you want to ask a question, pop it in a review or e-mail it to me at Tweetybird3413@aol.com. I love reviews! Reviews make me smile! Reviewers tend to get random guest appearances! *cackles* Next time, we'll be interviewing Trowa, keeper of the gravity-defying hair!

CREDITS!

****

Hostesses: Sita-chan, Yoko-chan, Satsuki-chan

****

Torture-ee: Duo

****

Anime Panel: Yuki, Omi, Farfie

****

Special Guests: Heero, H.W.O, Schuldig

****

Section-O-Tankies

Youko Duet: WAAAAAAI! Our first reviewer! *flying tackle-glomps Youko Duet* Glad you're back! Nope, Farfie's gonna be around for a while. YAAAAAY! And yes, 5x2 rocks quite a lot!

****

Bella Gemini: Woo-hoo! The return of my favorite-est reviewer ever! *glomps* Got something for you! *yanks a 5x2 flag out of kanji space* Knock yourself out! *cackles* Nah, you were the second reviewer. Close, though! Spork... *giggles* Funny word...

****

Satsuki-chan: It's just fun to whack you with mallets. And fish. And other various things. *cackles* Thanks for agreeing to jump in so quickly and help us. I heart you, Liz.

****

BrainDamage: I've always thought that Heero was a rapper at heart. ...Okay, I'm lying. But it's really funny, ne? *snickers* Farfie's gonna be staying on the panel until we get to the Weiß version (which probably won't pop up for a while). But don't worry! This show shall remain Farfie-full until I decide that it will be otherwise! *nods defiantly*

****

Christy Layne: YAY! I'm uber-glad that you liked TCMUWOSCAFC, and it's even better that you like this one! WHEEEE! Heheheh...I'll talk to Genkai about cloning Omi for you, so you can squeeze an Omi whenever you want to. ^_^

****

Mune: w00t! Hooray for Farfie! YAY! Glad you're gonna keep reading!

****

Tazaraki: *cringes* Damn you and your cute puppy dog eyes! Okay, fine! I'll write more just for you! Are ya happy?! NOW STOP WITH THE EYES! *pinches cheeks* WOOGIE, WOOGIE, WOOGIE!

****

Aiikachi: Definitely. It's right there in the Bible. The eleventh commandment. "Thou shalt not playeth Solitaire." If you're looking for 2x4, you probably shouldn't read my stuff. I'm not a big fan of Duo and Quatre. *shrug* Tankies for reviewing, though! *glomps*

****

Mei: MEI-CHAN! *tackle-glomps* Thanks for coming back and reading some more! I'm glad that you're gonna keep reading! What would we do without you?

****

Windrage Shinigami: Well, I'll be hornswaggled! I think it's beyond cool that you decided to read this even though you're non-yaoi. Thanks a load, and I'm glad you liked it! Who knows? If you keep reading my stuff, maybe you'll start thinking that it isn't so bad! ^_^ Uber-thanks to you again!

****

Hieiwhipobsesser: Didja see?! Didja see your cameo?! I gave you your magick-y author pen! *clutches her brand spankin' new Yo-tan plushie* *drools* You rock, H.W.O! Satsuki sends uber-thanks your way.

****

Ryuke-chan: YES, WE HAVE RETURNED! *cackles* *nods thoughtfully* Yeah, Duo made the mistake of telling him that back in TCMUWOSCAFC. We had to cut that part, though. It was...erm...let's not get into it... *sweatdrop* NAGI?! *drools* Don't tempt me....

****

Hiei no K-chan: Yup, we're back! FWEE! Hooray for Farf-ful-ness! EEK! *hides* NOT THE PINK BUNNIES! *sobs* Tankies for reviewing, and pweeeease keep reading!

****

Arisusa: ARISUSA-CHAAAAAN! *tackle-glomps* Glad you liked it! Don't worry, you and your sister are gonna be crashing through walls on a regular basis....again.... *glances around* Psst! Here! *holds up an Aya plushie* Squeeze its tummy, and it says, "Shi ne, Takatori!" ^_^

****

Gangsta Videl: *nails metal over the walls* Wow, you really do have a buttload of minions...I WANT MINIONS! *cries* I don't think Duo would be too pleased if you tried to cut his hair off...He might go Super Shinigami on your ass...Not that I'd object to seeing Duo in a spandex bodysuit... *drools*

****

BethBeth: Hmmmm...D'ya mean Schuldig? He'll be popping in and out every now and then. BWAHAHAHAHA-HAAAACK! *coughs* Ahem...Dancing chibi Omis?! w00t!

****

RayRay: Weiß rocks! Hooray for getting hooked on it! Duo isn't too willing to part with his braid. He says that it would ruin his super hero image. Personally, I think he'd be able to fly faster without it. *shrugs* But I'll see what I can do. *cackles*

****

Rage Aomori: YES! DEATH TO ALL THAT IS SANE! BWAHAHAHA! Well, I'm glad that you're happy...Because you not happy would be a scary thing. Hell, you HAPPY is a scary thing. *holds up a giant tub of coffee and a coffee cup with the TSIWOTPO logo on it* Enjoy!

Well...That was a lot of people. If you review, you'll get your name here! *dances* Bye-o, kids, and PLEASE REVIEW! *begs*


	3. TSIWOTPO: All Fear the Trowanator

KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAAAAAAAN! That's right, kids, we're back! I still can't believe how many reviews we've gotten for this fic! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I've been working on my book. Yes, I'm writing a book. A full-blown, hopefully going to be published book. But anyway...Keep those reviews coming! It makes me haaaaaaappy! Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! Traverse around the street wearing a "Read TSIWOTPO/Sita, Yoko, and Satsuki rock" shirt! Hope that you enjoy Trowa's fifteen minutes of fame! WHEEEEEE!

Disclaimers: I OWN GUNDAM WING! *cackles* Okay, no I don't. If I did, there would be a lot less mecha crap and a lot more BISHI SEX! ^_^

Warnings: Insanity, stupidity, OOC-ness

****

TSIWOTPO: All Fear the Trowa-nator

Yoko: *is petting Omi's head* Are you feeling all better, Omi-Snookie-Wookieums?

Omi: *nods all cute-like, looking remarkably like a four-year-old* Uh-huh...

Yuki: *blinks* Didn't he just try to kill us during the last episode?

Yoko: SHUT UP, YUKI! JUST SHUT UP! *sobs* *glomps Omi* Omi's so confooooooooosed!

Omi: *turning blue* Can't...breathe....

Satsuki: Wanna see me 'n' Sita speak Spanish?!

Farfie: ....No.

Sita: Tough crap! *clears throat* Hola, como estas?

Satsuki: *completely deadpan* Hello, how are you?

Sita: Me llamo Sita.

Satsuki: *deadpan* My name is Sita.

Sita: Yo soy un cacahuerte bonito!

Satsuki: *deadpan* I am a pretty peanut.

Yoko: O_o ....Okie dokey then....

Yuki: I hate all of you so very much....

Satsuki: *has tied Yuki to his chair and is putting glittery makeup on him*

Yoko: Funny, I always figured that that would be Shuichi's department.

Sita and Yoko: *laugh hysterically*

Omi: *is sucking his thumb and cuddling a Linus-esque blankie*

Satsuki: *twitches* Where. Did. You. Get. That. BLANKET?!?!

Omi: *cowers* I found it in a bag backstage!

Satsuki: *goes into "Giant Head with Fangs (TM)" mode* NEVER TOUCH MY BLANKET EVER AGAIN! OR I WILL BE FORCED TO DISEMBOWEL YOU WITH A SPORK! *grabs her blanket*

All: .....

Audience: Wow...We're kinda scared of Satsuki now....

Sita: Eh, she really is very genki. Just don't touch her blankie.

Satsuki: *cuddles her blankie* ^_^

Sita: Anyway....Welcome to the show, ladies and gentlemen! ARE YOU EXCITED?!?!?!

Audience: ...Not really.

Sita: ....I'M GLAD YOU'RE EXCITED! WOOOO! *bows* My name is Sita-chan!

Yoko: *curtsies* I'm the one called Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: *wiggles* And I'm known as Satsuki-chan! And welcome to...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKU!

Three-Legged Pianos: *run in* *breakdance* *run out*

Sita: And we're here to pleasantly decimate the sanity of various anime characters!

Yoko: For your viewing pleasure, of course!

Satsuki: I like grapefruit!

Yoko: *thwacks Satsuki with the Mallet-O-Anti-Oddly-Named-Fruits (TM)* Today's guest is everyone's favorite twisty-turny-type man...

All Three: TROWA!

Trowa: *jumps out of the ceiling and does his freakish wiggly-turny thingie*

Sita: Salutations, Trowa!

Yoko: Howdy, pardner! 

Satsuki: Wanna see my dung beetle collection?!

Trowa: .....No.

Satsuki: *sniffles* WAAAAAAAAA- *stops*

Yoko: ....You stopped in mid-screech.

Satsuki: *shrugs* Short attention span. *yanks out a razor* Wanna go shave a dog? (A/N: Shamelessly ripped off of Clone High U.S.A. Funniest-ass show ever. ^_^)

Yoko: .....I'll pass.

Sita: Trowa, do you know why you're here?

Trowa: No.

Yoko: You probably did something horrible in a past life, and now you're being punished for it. ^_^

Satsuki: BLARGH! *pretends to projectile vomit on the audience*

Audience: .....Oooookay....

Satsuki: We're gonna ask you stuff! *gestures* Meet our panel! That's Yuki!

Yuki: *is still tied-up and glittery...and pissed off....let's not forget pissed off* *twitchtwitch*

Yoko: That's Omi!

Omi: *fetal position* Mommy...Daddy...OUKA! *convulses*

Yoko: Erm...He tends to have spontaneous mental breakdowns.

Trowa: *stares blankly*

Sita: And that's Farfie!

Farfie: *has eaten the cushion of his chair* TURTLE SOUP! I DEMAND TURTLE SOUP!

Satsuki: Now, questions for Trowa just POURED in!

Yoko: And they were pretty much all about the same thing!

All Three: TROWA'S HAIR!

Sita: So, all of the people who asked about Trowa's hair have formed an a capella singing group!

Yoko: And they're here today to sing their questions for us!

A Large Group of People: *walk out*

Sita: First, we have Youko Duet!

Youko Duet: BWAHAHAHAHA! *bows*

Yoko: Next, we have.... O_o *presses a button*

*steel bars come down over the walls*

Yoko: Ahem....Next, we have Gangsta Videl and Arisusa!

G.V: *is kicking the crap out of Omi* BWAHAHAHAHA! DIIIIIIIIE!

Omi: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

G.V: CRY, BITCH, CRY! *cackles*

Arisusa: *cuddles her Aya plushie* I luuuuuuuuurve my Aya plushie! ^-^

Yoko: *yanks G.V. off of Omi* Down, girl.

Satsuki: Followed by.....PIZZA-CHAN!

Pizza: *does a little jig* WOOOOHOOOOO!

Yoko: And finally...Ryuke-chan!

Ryuke: BOW TO ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!

All: .....

Ryuke: I mean....Hi!

Trowa: .....This is getting a little weird.

Satsuki: YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN YET!

Yuki: Can you at LEAST take off the NAIL POLISH and LIPSTICK?!?!?!

Satsuki: *pokes Yuki with a toaster* Shush!

Sita: Hit it, guys!

Singers of Trowa's Hair: Bum budda da bum budda da bum!

It's brown and really cool

It's never, ever messy

All we do in school

Is think of Trowa's tressies!

Youko Duet: *steps forward*

How do you keep that bang in place?

Is it cement or glue?

Until that hair gets out of your face

We'll never see the real you!

Singers of Trowa's Hair: Bum budda da bum budda da bum!

G.V: *steps up*

Is it true that you iron your hair

To keep it looking just right?

Come on, this info you must share

Or I'll punch out your lights.

All: O_o

G.V: *genki smile*

Singers of Trowa's Hair: Bum budda da bum budda da bum!

Arisusa: *walks forward*

This isn't really 'bout your hair

It's more important, you see

Trowa, my snuggly-wuggly-bear

Do you luuuuuurve me?

All: O_o Eh?

Trowa: Do I even know you?

Arisusa: Mmmm...Nope, not really! ^-^ So do ya? Doyadoyadoya?!

Trowa: Erm....

Arisusa: *menacingly wields a bowling pin*

Trowa: ....Yes. Yes, I do.

Arisusa: THOUGHT SO! *glomps Trowa* Okies, back to the song!

Singers of Trowa's Hair: Bum budda da bum budda da bum!

Pizza: *skips forward*

I have a friend named Boingy

Who would like to know

If your hair, which is sproingy, (A/N: I AM THE RHYME MASTER! ^_^)

Ever killed someone

Yuki: That doesn't rhyme.

Pizza: ....Ever killed someone named Joe. Happy now?! HUH?! ARE YOU?! *sobs* *kicks Yuki in the shins* *runs offstage*

Yuki: ....Ow.

Singers of Trowa's Hair: .....Bum budda da bum budda da bum!

Ryuke: *steps up*

I know that you do not use gel

To keep your hair so neat

What do you use? Come on and tell!

Or I'll make you smell my feet!

All: ..... O_o

Singers of Trowa's Hair: Bum budda da bum budda da bum!

Answer us these questions, sir

And our lives will be complete

We have no gold, frankincense, or myrrh (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

But this gun will help you beat- *pause* -people up! *hold up a massive Uzi*

Trowa: *starry-eyed* Guuuuuuuuun.... *snatches it*

Satsuki: What was with the pause?

Youko Duet: It wouldn't have rhymed otherwise.

Yoko: *does a little dance*

Sita: So, Trowa, answer the question that's on everyone's mind....

All: WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR HAIR?

Trowa: You want to know the truth?

All: YES!

Trowa: When I was three, I stuck a fork in a light socket. It blew me across the room, and my hair's been this way ever since.

All: .....Oh.

Satsuki: I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard Trowa say! ^_^

Singers of Trowa's Hair: *leave*

Arisusa: *glomps Trowa* Tro-chaaaaaaan.... ^_^

G.V: *yanks out a blowtorch* *melts through the metal over the walls* *crashes through the wall* BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM INVINCIBLE!

Trowa: Squeezing...inhibiting....breathing....

Yoko: *whistles* Arisusa! Here, girl! *waves nudie Aya pics*

Arisusa: O_o GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!

Yoko: *chucks them through the wall*

Arisusa: *runs out* AYAAAAAAAAAA!

Sita: Well...Now that that's over with...Let's get on with the rest of the questions!

Yoko: But first....

Satsuki: *imitates drumroll*

Yoko: We present...

Sita: For your viewing pleasure...

Yoko: An interlude with one half of our SECOND pair of psycho sisters....

Sita and Yoko: ZAIN SPHYNX!

Satsuki: *screams in Omi's ear* BOOOOOM!

Omi: O_o YAAAAAAH! *collapses* *shakes and sobs* I WANT MY MOMMY!

Yuki: ....freak.....

Farfie: _You're_ the one with the pink glittery eyeshadow on. *cackles*

Yuki: ....I hate you.

Zain: *skips merrily out of the audience* WHEEEEEE! Hihihihihihihihihi!

Satsuki: Zain has something that she wants to say.

Trowa: What?

Zain: Ahem. *clears throat* I KNEW YOU WERE GAY! I KNEW IT! I KNEEEEEW! I ALWAYS knew, and NOBODY WOULD BELIEVE ME! IN YOUR FACE, AMERICA! *moons audience* KISS IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *flaps arms and pretends to fly away* VROOM! *runs out*

Trowa: .....Oooookay....

Omi: *is convulsing and frothing at the mouth* *passes out* @_@

Yoko: *glances at Omi* You think he'd remember if I took nudie pictures of him and sold them on the internet?

Sita and Satsuki: Mmmm...Nope!

Yoko: .... *evil grin* Be right back. *drags Omi backstage*

Sita: .....Okie dokey. Satsuki, any questions?

Satsuki: *ponders* Can I eat you?

Trowa: ....I'm not edible.

Satsuki: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! *waggles finger in his face* EVERYTHING is edible! SEE?! *eats Yuki's cigarette*

Yuki: O_o I NEEEEEEEEEED THAT! *shakes* Nicotine...nicotiiiiine.... *passes out* @_@

Farfie: *pokes at Yuki*

Yuki: *twitches* @_@

Farfie: *glances backstage*

Omi's Voice: BLAAAAAAARGH! *sobs*

Farfie: ....I WIN! *dances*

Yoko: *skips out with a large wad of cash* *stuffs it into kanji space* I HAVE QUESTIOOOOOONS! How can you wear such tight pants and still be able to walk? *winces* They look full of ouchy-ness!

Trowa: It's easy. *begins to pull of pants* You just-

*~*~*CENSORED*~*~*

Trowa: *puts pants back on* See?

Yoko: Yup! ^_^

All: O_o

Sita: He's been taking lessons from Heero...

Yoko: Speaking of the spandex-ed one...Why is it, even if you're sleeping with Heero, you always end up in group pictures next to Quatre? I have yet to see you in one otherwise!

Trowa: *groans* It's those stupid producers! They want me to sleep with the little, blond brat! They say it's good for ratings!

Satsuki: Soooo...you've never, ever wanted to sleep with Quatre?

Trowa: O_O I HATE THAT KID!

Audience: Eh?

Trowa: He's a snotty, little brat who runs to his rich-ass daddy or his rich-ass sisters whenever he has a problem! EVERYBODY hates him!

Yoko: Then why do you keep him on the team?

Trowa: He's RICH! Who do you think supplies all the safehouses?! And the weapons?! AND HEERO'S SPANDEX?!

All: *stare*

Trowa: ....Erm....sorry...Lost it for a minute there. I'll go back to speaking in dots.

Sita: Riiiiiight...Any more audience questions then? You, miss!

Trowa Fangirl #6: Will you marry meeeeee?!

Trowa: ....No.

Trowa Fangirl #6: WHY NOT?! *sobs* T_T

Trowa: ...Because I'm gay.

Trowa Fangirl #6: ..... *blinks* *throws her chair at Trowa* That's it, I'm officially a Kagetsuya fangirl! *runs out*

Trowa: *blows up flying chair with his brand spankin' new Uzi, compliments of the Singers of Trowa's Hair*

Farfie: Maybe someone should tell her that Kagetsuya is gay, too.

All: Nah.

Yuki: *wakes up* Dammit! That definitely killed some of my manliness! Manly men don't pass out from lack of nicotine!

Omi: *runs out, buck nekkid* IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! *sobs* I TOLD KEN THAT I DIDN'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT, BUT HE WOULDN'T LISTEN! *sobs* *runs screaming through the wall*

Yoko: *slaps forehead* Not again...

Sita: Last time he did this, it took us a week to find him.

Satsuki: Better line up a temporary replacement panelist! *whips off her shoe* *begins to dial it*

Sita: While Satsuki does that...Let's move on! Ryuke-chan has a question that doesn't involve singing!

Ryuke: *runs back on* Trowa, have you ever thought of rebuilding Heavyarms and SHOOTING ANYTHING THAT MOVES?! *cackles madly*

Trowa: ....No...But that's a REALLY good idea... *smiles dreamily*

Ryuke: *cackles more* DESTRUCTION! FEEEEEAR ME! BWAHAHAHAHA! *runs out screaming*

Sita: Oh, damn...

Yoko: I have one last question! Have you ever thought about what you'd look like with your hair pulled back from your face? People would _really_ like to know if you truly have both eyes.

Trowa: *sweats* O-O-Of course I have both eyes! Eheheheh... *laughs nervously*

Yoko: *raises eyebrow* Satsuki! Farfie!

Satsuki and Farfie: *looks up*

Yoko: *points at Trowa's bang* Sic it.

Satsuki: AWOOOOOWOOWOOWOO! *attacks Trowa's face*

Trowa: YEEEK!

Farfie: YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI! *yanks Trowa's bang out of his face*

Audience: *gasps*

Farfie: *has revealed that Trowa has a robotic eye, like the Terminator*

Satsuki: Cooooooool!

Trowa: *robotic voice* Secret exposed. Revert to autokill mode. *changes hands into giant guns, feet into wheels, etc*

Yuki: ....WHERE ARE MY CIGARETTES?!

Farfie: COOOOOOOOL!

Yuki: *tries to smoke the chair*

The Trowa-nator: *blows up the audience*

Audience: X_X

The Trowa-nator: *begins blowing up the studio*

Sita: O_O NO! WE CAN'T AFFORD _ANOTHER_ STUDIO!

Yuki: *tries to smoke Satsuki's blanket*

Satuski: ..... *twitches* You. Are. Touching. My. Blankie.

Yuki: ....Oops.

Satsuki: *goes into Terminator mode*

Yoko: Oooooooh, shit... *runs*

Robo-Satsuki: *robotic voice* Blankie protection mode automated. *kills things*

Sita: SATSUKI! KNOCK IT OFF!

Robo-Satsuki: *shoots at Sita*

Sita: YEEEEK! *runs*

The Trowa-nator: *goes off through a hole in the wall*

All: .....

Robo-Satsuki: *grabs blanket* *pops back into regular Satsuki* My blankiiiiie! *cuddles*

Sita and Yoko: *blink* *blinkblink*

Yuki: *is trying to smoke a piece of wood*

Farfie: *giggles madly* Your studio blew up. Again.

Yoko: Dammit, that's the third or fourth time!

Sita: *jabs finger in Satsuki's face* And it's YOUR fault, so that new studio is going under YOUR house!

Satsuki: But...But-but...

Yoko: *whacks Satsuki with the Mallet-O-Anti-Giant-Robots-Who-Stammer (TM)*

Satsuki: @_@

Sita: Since we have no more guest....

Yoko: And our studio is completely destroyed...

Sita: I guess we'll have to end the show. I hope you had fun! DIDJA?!

Audience: *is dead* X_x

Sita: Well...It was fun BEFORE you died...

Yoko: Join us next week when we'll be interviewing Quatre, the semi-psycho millionaire!

*a piece of paper drops down from the ceiling*

Sita: *grabs paper* And our replacement panelist, until we find Omi, will be... O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!

Yoko: *grabs paper* ....Will be the OTHER assassin chibi of Weiß Kreuz, everyone's favorite telekinetic...Nagi Naoe!

Sita: NAGI-WAGIKINS! AAAAAAAAH! *dies*

Yoko: ....Well, I'm Yoko-chan....And my co-hosts are dead/unconscious.

Yuki: *is trying to smoke Farfie's finger*

Farfie: *stares*

Yoko: ....Oh, well. Join us next week on THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKU! *hops in her hovercraft and flies off to sell nudie Omi pics*

Yuki: Nicotine....

Farfie: That's not nicotine, that's nail polish.

Yuki: As long as there are toxins in my lungs, who cares what kind they are?

Satsuki: *wakes up* Mommy?

Sita: *convulses*

Satsuki: .... *bites Sita*

Yuki: Can we get some kind of rabies vaccination in here?

****

OWARI

Well...That took an OBNOXIOUSLY long time to write...Sorry 'bout that! Be sure to check out the next chapter where we'll be interviewing Quatre! And, by popular demand, Nagi will be on the show! Nagiiiiii.... *drools* Oooh, ooooh! **IMPORTANT!** I don't care if you know NOTHING about Angel Sanctuary. Go to KaZaA RIGHT NOW and download the Angel Sanctuary music video for "Chop Suey" by System of a Down. I literally stared at the screen in SHOCK for a minute and a half after it ended. It's the best AMV I've ever seen.

CREDITS!

****

Hostesses: Sita-chan, Yoko-chan, and Satsuki-chan

****

Torture-ee: Trowa

****

Anime Panel: Yuki, Farfie, Omi

****

Special Guests: Youko Duet, Gangsta Videl, Arisusa, Pizza-chan, Ryuke-chan, Zain Sphynx

****

Section-O-Tankies

****

Chara: ACK! Posted the chapter before I saw your question! Gomen nasai! *smacks self* Anyway, I had a little chat with everyone's favorite shinigami, and he informed me that his favorite colors are black and green. Kinda like that spandex bodysuit he wore. *drools* Ahem...Anyway...Thanks a bunch for your review, and I hope you keep reading! *devours pocky*

****

Youko Duet: WHEEEEEEE! *glomps* I made you sing! SIIIIING! Tee-hee! Didja like, didja like? ^_^ Anyway, you're a kick-ass reviewer, as always! I always love to hear from you, so keep reviewing! *puppy dog eyes* Onegai?

****

Kouhikouryuu-chan: GOOOOOOOOD! You SHOULD be afraid! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE WRATH OF THE MENTALLY UNSTABLE YAOI FANGIRLS! EEEEEEHEEHEE! *passes out* Or...you could just keep reviewing! ^_^;;;

****

5|-|!: I LOVED the fanart! *glomps her brand spankin' new Heero fanart* HEEEEEE! *flying tackle glomps* You rock my world! You AND your fanart, which I love to get, by the way!

****

Aiikachi: Nope, nope. No Duo and Quatre. Sowwy. The T.V. was donated by the Society for Underprivelaged, Crazy Kids (S.U.C.K). *glomps her T.V* Mongoose took a vacation...In Majorca. *shrug* Even knives need a break. WHEEEE! Thanks so much for the review! ARIGATO!

****

Krispy-kun: Indeed, I did use your joke. *smokes cigarette* For it vas invented by COMMUNISTS! So vere belly buttons! *yanks a magick-y author pen out of kanji space* *tosses it* Amuse yourself, even though you've already finished LMMMS. *shrug* Start a new one! Thanks for the review, Krispy! I heart you!

****

Christy Layne: It happy-fies me to know that you find the ficcie amusing! I'll have to talk to Genkai about the Omi clone, though. She's Atsuko's A.A. sponser, and they have meetings all the time. *scratches head* Besides, it'll probably take us a while to find our dear, little mentally unstable assassin. Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews!

****

BethBeth: Awwwww, shucks! *grins* The funniest you've ever read? Naaaah... *ego swells forty times* Check out "Schwarz Journals" in the Weiß Kreuz section and "The Sharpie Show" in the His Dark Materials section for even funnier fics! Your review really made my day, though! Arigato!

****

RayRay: HYPER WHORE! WHEEEEEE! I'd glomp him, but Satsuki has him locked away in her closet somewhere (Satsuki: Do not! *whacks Schu over the head with a beaver, drags him to closet*). Tankies for the review, it made me smile! Pleeeeeease keep reviewing!

****

H.W.O: Hiiiiiiei..... *drools* (Satsuki: O_o GIMMEGIMME! LEATHER HIEI!) Glad to see you're making good use of that pen! *cackles madly* O_o PLUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES! *passes out* ....Syank you for da revoooooooo..... *dies* ....plushie....

****

Mei-chan: MEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! *glomps* Duo's not stupid; he's just an alcoholic and a pocky fanatic (Duo: Hey! I resent that! *chugs beer, scarfs pocky*). *giggles wildly* Glad you liked it! Keep reviewing? Onegai?

****

Tazaraki: O_o YO-TAAAAAAAN! *sobs* LOOK! MORE! *snatches Youji plushie* Yo-taaaan... *cuddles* WHEEEE! *glomps* I love hearing from you! You rock my world! Please, more reviews? *chibi eyes*

****

Ryuke-Naoe: RYUKE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! You got to siiiiing! WHEEEEE! Some Nagi-ness just for you! Well...and for me, too! ^_^ But, hey, everybody loves Nagikins, right? And if not, they should be BEATEN WITH A STICK! *nods defiantly* Your review made me smile quite a lot! More, more, more reviews! Pretty please?

****

Leigh: HIYA, LEIGH-CHAN! Reading your reviews is one of the highlights of my day. They always make me grin. I heart Trowa, too! Not as much as Du-chan and Wu-bear, but I still heart him! I heart all the G-boys! ....'Cept non-Zero-mode Quatre....But let's not get into that! ^_^;;; *worships Madam Hydra* "Black Dream" is a kick-ass story. I wish she'd update.... *sighs sadly* Oh, well! O_o LEGOLAS PLUSHIE! C-C-Can I have one? I'll trade you a Pippin plushie! *wiggles said plushie*

****

Gangsta Videl: *pokes at Mousse* You really need to lay off the phone fetish, buddy. Looks a bit uncomfortable in that booth. But, still, what better place to be than surrounded by bishi minions? *drools* Ahem...Anyway, as always, your insanity has not failed to amuse and confuse us all! AND you got to sing! WHEEEEEEE! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! ..... *evil grin* *tackle glomps Kurama and Trunks*

****

Arisusa: *pokes at unconscious body* Erm....Thanks for the review? If you're still alive... *shrugs* *drops more nekkid Aya pics on the ground* For whenever you wake up. Figured you might like those. *evil grin*

****

Rage Aomori: Erm...Maybe you should lay off the coffee for a bit... *hands over a pair of Official Brad-esque American Bastard Oddly Shiny Glasses (TM)* You rock my world, and so do your reviews! Please, please, please review more!

****

Hiei no K chan: O_o I WANNA DO VOODOO! WHEEEEE! But, here's a magick-y author pen for ya anyway! *tosses* His name is Ikky-Ikky Totch-Totch! ....He's foreign. I heart you and your reviews! Tankies sooooo much for being a kick-ass reviewer!

****

Mitsu-chan: Satsuki is quite happy for the recognition (Satsuki: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME, WOMAN!)! ....Ahem. Thanks a load for reading and reviewing! Keep reviewing? Onegai?

****

Pizza-chan: O_o Really?! COOL! *glomps* You sang, you sang, you saaaaaang! And you kicked Yuki! Cool, ne? *grins* WHEEEEE! You rock my world! Keep reviewing, pretty please!

****

Moonie: YOU GET TO SEE RENT?! *sniffles* Lucky! Satsuki's in New York right now seeing Rent on Broadway! *cries* Roger... *drools* *glomps Roger plushie* I heart you quite a lot, as do I your reviews! TANKIES!

****

Misfit: Malik is, indeed, crazy cool... *ponders* Maybe next time we need a replacement...Great suggestion! Thankies for reading and especially for reviewing! 

****

Zain Sphynx: *flying tackle glomps* ZAINZAINZAINZAAAAAAIN! You likey? Yes? YAAAAAAAY! I'll most definitely read your ficcie! WHEEEE! You rock everybody's socks! *glomps again*

****

V-channy-chan: Eh, no problem! I babble all the time! *sees plastic bag* *chases* Plastic bag, plastic bag, plastic bag, plastic bag...Sorry, what were we talking about? (Once again, shamelessly ripped off of Clone High) Thanks so much for the awesome review!

****

Lyjin: Another chapter? *salutes* You got it! *grins* I think it's awesome that you like the ficcie so much! Gracias for the great review, and pleeeeeeease keep reading!


	4. TSIWOTPO: Let's All Emotionally Abuse Qu...

WHEEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! SHE LIVES! *bows* Greetings, minna, and welcome to the fourth installment of TSIWOTPO! I know it's been a while, sorry. ^_^;;; I was working on my original fic, "Deviant Psyches" (which can be found on FictionPress.net under the Supernatural category! *cough*shameless plug*cough*), and my birthday was a little while ago, so I was a bit preoccupied. Plus, I've been just plain lazy. ^_^;;; Tanytway.... *smiles cheerily* Reviews would be wonderful!

Disclaimers: These characters? Yeah, I don't own them. Shock! Horror!

Warnings: Stupidity, insanity, Escaflowne spoiler (*shrug* Random, I know...)

****

TSIWOTPO: Let's All Emotionally Abuse Quatre!

Satsuki: *dances in a circle around Sita* Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Siiiiitaaaaaaaa! *pauses* *thinks*

Yoko: Happy birthday to you?

Satsuki: Yeah, that's it! *smiles and dances some more*

Yuki: Idiot... *smokes a cigarette*

Sita: My birthday passed already, stupid.

Satsuki: So?! If you would have UPDATED SOONER, I could have sang it to you then! *runs around dancing*

Audience: *sweatdrop*

Sita: Like that was my fault! It took us forever to build a new studio, what with your brother and your mom always butting in!

Satsuki: ....oh, yeah....

Farfie: *sets fire to a cardboard cut-out of Barney the dinosaur*

Nagi: *sighs sadly* Why the hell am I here?

Sita: Anyway... *does a jig* Greetings, ladies, gentlemen, and others! I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: *does the polka* I'm Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: *does the robot* And I'm Satsuki-chan! And this is...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKU! 

Businessmen in Pink Feather Boas: *dance about*

Yoko: *bounces around* *hits a wall* Owie.... Didja miss us? Huhuhuhuh? Didja?

Audience: ....No, actually.

Yoko: *points menacingly* LIARS! EEEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! *does a toe-touch*

Sita: ...So, yeah...

Yoko: After a not-so-brief hiatus.... *glares at Sita*

Sita: *whistles innocently*

Yoko: .... we're back! ^_^ 

Satsuki: *is sitting on Yuki's lap* ....and I want a pony and a puppy and one of those Barbie dolls whose hair you can dye purple and-

Yuki: *eye twitch*

Yoko: *whacks Satsuki with the Mallet-O-Anti-Christmas-In-May(TM)*

Satsuki: OWIE-NESS! *cries and runs in circles*

Sita: Now, as many of you know, our studio blew up-

Yoko: Again.

Sita: Yeah... and Omi had a mental breakdown-

Satsuki: Again.

Yoko: LEAVE OMI-CHAN ALONE! *chases Satsuki about with a large, plastic spleen*

Satsuki: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs*

Sita: So, yeah, mental breakdown. Therefore, we have the OTHER assassin chibi of Weiß Kreuz.... NAGI! *glomps Nagi*

Nagi: *sighs* *rolls eyes* *telekinetically chucks Sita into the audience*

Sita: WHEEEEEEEE- *hits a wall* @_@

Yoko: It's a bit early in the show for Sita to get knocked out....

Satsuki: *shrugs* Sooooo.... let's bring out our guest for today!

Yoko: Quatre, the Walking Weenie-Boy!

Yuki: .... "Weenie Boy?"

Yoko: Yeah! 'Cause.... he's a weenie.... 'cause he cries.... and stuff....

Nagi: .... Shut up.

Yoko: 'Kay.

Sita: @_@ .....fecking duck men....

Satsuki: "Fecking?"

Yoko: She's been reading a bit too much _Newsies_ slash lately.

Sita: *wakes up* THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH _NEWSIES_ SLASH! *huggles her Blink plushie*

Yoko: And she's a bit... okay, she's ungodly obsessed with Kid Blink.

Farfie: *stomps on the ground* *points knife menacingly* Less chatter, more silly blond boys for me to torment. *eye twitch* 

Satsuki: *salutes* Yessir! We now introduce.... QUATRE WINNER!

Quatre: *skips out merrily* Hiya, everybody! *genki smile*

Audience: *stares*

*a low rumbling is heard*

Yoko: *listens* What the hell is that?

Sita: .... O_o Ooooooh, shit...

Yuki: What?

Sita: DUCK AND COVER! *yanks a large, stuffed polar bear out of kanji space* *hides under it*

Satsuki: The walls are wiggling! Wiggle-waggle, waku, waku!

Yoko: *whacks Satsuki with a slice of Swiss cheese*

Walls: Crap. *explode*

Random Guy #1: *bursts through the wall* QUATRE! QUATRE, QUATRE, QUATRE! WHEEEEEEE!

Random Guy #2: *flies through the wall on a hover-skateboard thing* *lassoes the first Random Guy* Down, you foolish infidel! DOWN!

Random Guy #1: QUATRE, QUATRE, QUATRE, QUA- ACK! *is lassoed* *falls*

Random Guy #2: *lands* *smacks Random Guy #1*

Audience: O_o

Random Guy #1: *waves cheerfully* Hi, hiiiii!

Random Guy #2: *glares* What are YOU looking at?!

Audience: Meep...

Sita: *sighs* Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the interruption. *kicks both Random Guys* I told you not to bother us while we're working!

Random Guy #2: *snorts* Like it was MY fault. HE'S the one who's got a massive crush on the blond bimbo.

Random Guy #1: *is playing with a ball of yarn* La di da... Huh?

Sita: Nothing...

Nagi: You _know_ these freaks?

Yuki: Look who's talking, Mr. "Oh, the blue-haired bimbo died, let me cry and level some buildings."

Nagi: *glares* You wanna take this outside?

Yuki: Bring it!

Nagi: *whacks Yuki into a wall with his super-sexy telekinesis*

Yuki: @_@

Sita: ANYWAY. Everyone, please welcome our good buddies. The weirdo with the brown hair is our friend Twitch.

Random Guy #1, AKA Twitch: All hail the cheesy turtle! *beams*

Yoko: Shut up, Twitch. Go play with Farfie's knives.

Twitch: 'Kay! *runs off*

Sita: The more reasonable one-

Satsuki: Who's also a genius!

Sita: ...Yeah. The more reasonable one is known as Krispy.

Random Guy #2, AKA Krispy: *has set up a makeshift laboratory out of tin foil and dental floss* Uh-huh.

Girls in Audience: Heeeeey... they're pretty cute...

Quatre: I think I'm scared...

Satsuki: We haven't even gotten started yet! *slaps him on the back*

Quatre: .... *cries*

Yoko: *cackles madly* WEENIE BOY, WEENIE BOY!

Twitch: *runs back on with several knives* Leave him alone! *sniffles* *cries*

Krispy: *continues to make.... whatever it is that he's making* You are _such_ a pussy.

Twitch: AM NOT! *cries more*

Farfie: Hey, hey, hey! Not on the knives! They'll rust!

Twitch: *sticks tongue out* *runs*

Farfie: GET BACK HERE! *chases*

Nagi: *blinks* *glances at Yuki*

Yuki: @_@

Nagi: *glances at Farfie*

Farfie: IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT AWAY, I'LL PULL YOUR INTESTINES OUT THROUGH YOUR ASS!

Nagi: *sighs* 

Sita: Anyway, Quatre, please have a seat! 

Quatre: Erm... Thanks! *sits* O_o *jumps up* OWIE! *rubs butt* There was a tack on my chair!

Yoko: *whistles innocently*

Quatre: *sniffles*

Sita: *cheerfully plunks herself in her own chair and sips coffee from her brand spankin' new neon blue TSIWOTPO coffee cup... price: one review... heheheh....* So, Quatre, how does it feel to be labeled the second-biggest pussy in the universe?

Quatre: Who's the biggest?

All: *look at Twitch*

Twitch: ... What?

Satsuki: *points* Look! A centipede!

Twitch: WHERE? WHERE? *runs off to go find the nonexistent centipede*

Krispy: Morons... *shakes a test tube* No, that's not it...

Yoko: Whatcha makin', Krispy?

Krispy: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU FOOL! 

Yoko: ....'Kay.

Sita: Guess that we should probably get on to the questions, ne?

Satsuki: Si, si! Me gustan las preguntas!

Sita: Okie dokey, Quatre-Face (A/N: We tend to call each other (Name)-Face at my school... don't know why. The most popular ones are Annie-Face and Kacie-Face because they sound cool. I don't get Ashleigh-Face very often, though. *sighs* I'm not important. ^_^). QUESTION TIME!

Yoko: Me first, me first! How can you possibly look, sound, dress, and act like a girl and be a guy? It's not possible for a guy to be that femme!

Quatre: Sure it is! What about Chihaya from Earthian?

Yoko: Well...

Quatre: Or Fish Eye from Sailor Moon?

Yoko: Erm...

Quatre: Or Dilandau from Escaflowne?

Yoko: Hey, hey, hey! He IS a girl!

Quatre: Oh, yeah... Well, I never said I was _straight_.

Twitch: *has managed to lock Farfie in a refrigerator* YES! I LOVE MY LIFE! *glomps Quatre*

Farfie's Voice: It's cold in here...

Yuki: *wakes up* Ugh... my head... *collapses back into his chair*

Nagi: *grins evilly* *begins to swing Yuki around the room*

Yuki: O_O

Satsuki: More questions! *pries Twitch off of Quatre's leg with a steel carrot* Where'd you learn to play the violin?

Quatre: From my sister!

All: Which one?

Quatre: Uh... *ponders* You know, I don't remember.

Sita: That's okay, because nobody really cares anyway! ^_^ Are you aware of the fact that out of all the Gundam pilots, you have the smallest fan base?

Quatre and Twitch: NOT TRUE!

Nagi: Oooh, aren't we touchy? *tosses Yuki into the refrigerator with Farfie*

Yuki's Voice: It's cold, dammit!

Farfie's Voice: You get used to it.

Sita: Any panel questions?

Farfie and Yuki: *are locked in the refrigerator*

Nagi: *shakes head* I don't particularly want to be here, in case you've forgotten.

All: *sweatdrop*

Satsuki: *glomps Twitch* Any questions, guys?

Twitch: I LOVE YOU!

Yoko: That's not a question.

Quatre: Erm... I'm flattered? But I kinda have a boyfriend.

Sita, Yoko, Satsuki: SEXY ZECHSY! *laughs hysterically*

Quatre: *turns red* 

Nagi: .... They're complete idiots.

Krispy: You're just now figuring this out?

Satsuki: This episode is going on waaaaay too long...

Yuki's Voice: Can someone let us OUT of this FUCKING REFRIGERATOR?!

Farfie's Voice: Aw, come on, Yuki, it's fun! *giggles wildly*

Yuki's Voice: What the... What are you doing?! DID YOU GET BLOOD ON MY SHIRT?! It's BRAND NEW! And it's PRADA, you crazy little freak!

Farfie's Voice: ACK! 

Yoko: ...I think Yuki just beat the crap out of Farfie.

Satsuki: Well, you should never mess with a gay man's clothes! ^_^

Twitch: *has re-attached himself to Quatre's foot*

Krispy: *is still working on his potion (with smoke billowing all around in an attempt to make it look all cool and mystical)*

Sita: How about we take some audience questions?

Satsuki: YAY! AUDIENCE! *bounces*

Sita: Yes, you, sir? *points*

Audience Member #41: *stands up* *throws a banana at Quatre*

Banana: WHEEE! *hits Quatre in the eye*

Quatre: O_X OWIE! *cries*  
  
Audience Member #41: Sorry, I just really wanted to do that.

Twitch: JERK! *spits at him*

Satsuki: Okie dokey, then... How about- Hey, it's Gangsta Videl! 

Sita and Yoko: WOOO! G.V!

G.V: *grins evilly* Hello... Quatre.

Quatre: Um... hi?

G.V: Sooo... are you and Omi *eye twitch* related?

Quatre: *blinks innocently* Who?

G.V: Guess not... Oh, well. You still have to DIE! EEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! *bounces across the room on her Pogo Stick-O-Doom(TM)* *beats Quatre over the head with a marmoset*

Quatre: ACK! MOMMY!

G.V: My work here is done! HI-HO, ALBERT! *pogos through the walls*

Yoko: Dammit! And those were titanium!

A Voice: Hey, guys! Guys!

Yoko: H.W.O! Hiya!

Yuki's Voice: What's with all the people with odd initials?

Farfie's Voice: It's starting to smell in here.

H.W.O: I gots a question for Quatre! *squints* Why the hell is your hair so BRIGHT? Did you bleach it or something?

Quatre: *flashes a winning smile... get it?! Get it?! 'Cause his last name is Winner, and... oh, never mind...* That's an easy one! I always use Herbal Essence to keep my hair looking bright and shiny!

Twitch: Do you have the urge to herbal?

Quatre: I guess...

Twitch: Great! Go ahead! *whips out camera*

Satsuki: *thwacks Twitch into a wall*

Twitch: @_@

Krispy: Everyone point and laugh. *does so*

H.W.O: *stares blankly* He's in denial. He dyes it. Poor kid. I should BEAT HIM WITH A BADGER UNTIL HE REALIZES IT!

Quatre: PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH ANY MORE SMALL ANIMALS!

H.W.O: How about this? *throws a horse at him*

Quatre: O_o *is squished*

Audience: *starts up a "Go H.W.O" chant*

H.W.O: *bows* *sits*

Quatre: Owie....

Yoko: Hey, hey, hey! You can't die yet, we've got more questions! *kicks horse*

Horse: Hey! *trots off*

Sita: Our next question comes from the one, the only... YOUKO DUET!

Youko Duet: *backflips on stage* YEEEEEE-HAAAAAAW!

Satsuki: HI-HIIIIII!

Farfie's Voice: Got any threes?

Yuki's Voice: Go fish.

Youko Duet: All right, Q-boy, I've got three questions for you. First off, does the Zero system _really_ affect you that much, or do you just use it as an excuse ta blow junk up?

Quatre: What do you think? *grins evilly*

Youko Duet: ... I think it really does affect you that much.

Quatre: *hangs head* Yes, it does.

Audience: Weenie...

Yoko: TOLD YA! *does a victory dance in a pink tutu*

Youko Duet: Secondly, what's WITH the word "beautiful?" Huh, Flamingo Boy?

Krispy: *raises an eyebrow* "Flamingo Boy?"

Quatre: Well, I, erm... I really like the word... It's just a very... it's a beautiful word!

Audience: Moron...

Krispy: I coulda told you that! *dodges an explosion from his laboratory* Dammit...

Youko Duet: And, finally... *clears throat* ZECHS?!?!?!?!

Sita: 'Nuff said.

Quatre: ... No comment?

Youko Duet: Fair enough. *beats him over the head with a llama and runs out the door cackling*

Satsuki: YAAAAAAY! Next person, next person, next person!

Yoko: *looks at her little list* Next we have... The Stuffage!

The Stuffage: *suddenly appears in a flash of light*

Sita: Whoa! You've got a better budget than we do!

Nagi: _Everyone_ has a better budget than you do.

Sita: ....I love you, Naggles, but... *locks Nagi in the fridge*

Nagi's Voice: GOD DAMMIT!

Farfie's Voice: Yay, another person! Charades is no fun with just two people.

Yuki's Voice: Just let me die....

Nagi's Voice: Sita, you are SO dead when I get out of here...

The Stuffage: Can I ask, can I?!?!

Satsuki: Yup, yup!

The Stuffage: How come you have the suck-assiest name for your Gundam? WHY?!

Quatre: Nuh-uh! Sandrock is a cool name!

The Stuffage: ...No, Sandrock is a horrible name. 

Quatre: Well... well... JUST SHUT UP! *cries*

The Stuffage: I WIN! *runs out laughing maniacally*

Satsuki: More, more, more!

Sita: He's gonna break soon...

Quatre: *is shaking violently*

Krispy: Am I the only conscious male left who insn't locked in the freezer?

Audience: Since Quatre doesn't count.... yeah.

Twitch: *wakes up* I'M CONSCIOUS!

Krispy: *whacks him over the head with a combat boot* No, you're not.

Twitch: Pretty lights... *passes out* @_@

Satsuki: *grabs Yoko's question list* Now, let's hear it for Ryuke-chan!

Ryuke: *drives in on a pink Barbie motorcycle*

Audience: *stares*

Ryuke: Hey, it's got wheels. *grins* HI, QUATRE!

Quatre: Are you... are you gonna hit me with stuff?

Ryuke: Nah.

Quatre: *lights up*

Audience: EYES BURNING! AAAAAAH!

Ryuke: So, Quatre, how is it that you manage to stay so genki?

Quatre: *ponders* Well... practice and self-control and good friends always help!

All: *stare*

Crickets: *chirp cheerfully*

Quatre: ....and pills. Lots of 'em.

Ryuke: Thought so. *grabs motorcycle* AWAY! WHEEEEEEE! *rides out*

Sita: How many more questions do we have?

Satsuki: Mmmmm... two.

Nagi's Voice: THEN can we come out?!

Sita: NO! 

Yoko: ON WITH THE QUESTIONS! Just do them at the same time.

Satsuki: Got it! We are proud to present... RayRay and BethBeth!

RayRay and BethBeth: *fall through the ceiling*

Satsuki: HI, GUYS!

Yoko: Hola!

Sita: *is too busy snickering about her evil plan*

Twitch: @_@ ....Setsuna....

Krispy: Greetings, mortals. *dumps something else into his test tube*

Yoko: Ask away, guys!

Audience: *has died of boredom long ago*

RayRay: Quatre, how come you're such a wimp? I mean, everybody could handle the Zero system but you!

Quatre: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME ABOUT THAT?!?! I'M SORRY THAT I'M AN INADEQUATE GUNDAM PILOT! *cries and twitches*

RayRay: Oops...

Satsuki: Eh, don't worry about it! We've been emotionally abusing him all day.

RayRay: Cool! Can I point and laugh?

All: SURE! *point and laugh*

Quatre: WHAT'D I EVER DO TO YOU?!

BethBeth: My turn! *bounces* Hey, are you Seguchi Touma's long lost twin?

Quatre: Who?

Yoko: Seguchi Touma from Gravitation! I was gonna ask that!

Yuki's Voice: I _knew_ he looked familiar! But I couldn't tell why because this guy's a pussy and he wasn't hitting on me!

Quatre: I'M NOT A PUSSY!

Satsuki: I don't think they're related. Touma's not nearly this much of a wimp.

Quatre: *snaps* *passes out*

Audience: *wakes up* Eh?

Yoko: Guys, I think we permanently damaged him.

Sita and Satsuki: YES!

All: *grin*

Sita: Well, guys, that's all for today! Next time, Wufei will be our super-special guest! Unless otherwise stated, I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: I'm Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: And I'm Satsuki-chan! And this has been...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKU!

Krispy: *cackles to himself* It's almost done...

Twitch: @_@

Nagi's Voice: Can someone let us OUT of this STUPID REFRIGERATOR!

Sita: *runs off to write a Racetrack/Blink fic*

Rye-chan: *runs in* I LOVE THE RAMEN! SO KISS MY BUTT, KRAFT! *moons the audience* *runs out laughing hysterically*

Yoko: Life is strange...

Satsuki: So are wombats!

Yoko: *sweatdrops*

****

OWARI

Okay, that took FAR too long to write... and it was a bit long... and I'm sure it got boring at times... For everyone's information, Twitch and Krispy are going to be hanging around for a bit longer. Krispy's girlfriend, Noelle, might decide to make an appearance as well. *grins* So, we'll have Wufei next time. And don't forget... a free TSIWOTPO coffee mug to everyone who reviews!

CREDITS!

****

Hostesses: Sita-chan, Yoko-chan, and Satsuki-chan

****

Torture-ee: Quatre Winner

****

Anime Panel: Yuki, Nagi, and Farfie

****

Special Guests: Satsuki's mother and brother, Satsuki's brother's girlfriend, Twitch, Krispy, Gangsta Videl, Hieiwhipobsesser (H.W.O), Youko Duet, The Stuffage, Ryuke-chan, RayRay, BethBeth, Ryu-chan... damn, that's a lot!

****

Section-O-Tankies

****

Gangsta Videl: Well, if it ain't one of my favorite reviewers in the universe! *grins* Personally, I think there's a union around here somewhere of evil, gay blond boys... We should find their headquarters and blow it up! *cackles* Oh, yeah, and hand these over to Kurama and Trunks! *holds up two rather massive bouquets of flowers* And be sure to tell them that there most DEFINITELY is NOT sleeping powder in the flowers... and the I most DEFINITELY will NOT kidnap them in their sleep! *shifty eyes* Ahem... anyway, your reviews never fail to make me laugh hysterically. And, Schu, if it's any comfort, I don't think you look gay! *flying tackle glomps G.V*

****

Aiikachi: GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAI! *flying tackle glomps... several times* *jumps up* Suminasen! *Sakano-esque bow* Suminasen! *bow* Suminasen! *bow* I'VE BEEN IGNORING JOOOOOO! *cries* I sowwy... didn't mean to... I LURVE YOU! *throws in another tackle glomp for good measure*

****

RayRay: Weiß kicks major ass! 'Cept for Schrient, but, hey, every anime has a few annoying chicks! One of my jobs is getting people interested in anime that they never knew was out there! FAKE and Earthian are two really good mangas, and Tenshi ni Narumon (or I'm Gonna Be an Angel as it's called in America) rocks too! Thanks for the review!

****

Arisusa: Naaaa, my Spanish teacher was an evil bitch, too! But I'm free of her! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cackles* *flying tackle glomp* I heart Arisusa! And there are plenty more nekkie Aya picks where that came from... *grins evilly* Aya spending... "quality time" with Yo-tan... *cackles evilly* *tackle glomps again* Youji has two dub voices, have ya noticed? I like the second one better... and the guy who does Reiji's dub voice has the most HYSTERICAL outtakes! *cackles madly* Jamie McGonnagal, Omi's English V.A, does some good ones, too. He's not half bad, but everyone says he sucks. *sighs* He's better than, let's say... Schuldig's. *shudders*

****

Yoko-chan: Here's my update. Where's yours? HUHUHUHUHUH! Yeah! Eat that! *cackles* Okies... Eh, you know I love you. *waves hand dismissively* *grins*

****

Mei: *chibi eyes* Aw, Mei-chan... *clears throat* I'm getting _ferklempt_.... but, yeah, Weiß does rock a lot! Your review made me all teary-eyed... I gotta go cry now...

****

H.W.O: I think Satsuki liked it... (Satsuki: *is passed out in the green room with little leather-clad Hiei chibis dancing around her head*) *winces* I feel kinda bad for poor Hiei... but, hell, if I had him, I'd do the same thing to him. *grins* Enjoy!

****

Leigh: I can't possibly convey to you how much ass you kick, and how excited I get when you send me fanart (hint, hint... *grins*). I think Nagi would THOROUGHLY enjoy ripping apart Mickey Mouse... especially after their lovely little excursion to the Happiest Place on Earth during ROATT... *shudders* Happiness... Trowa is EXTREMELY excited about the card. He's calling Devil Hunter Yohko and the Amazoness Quartet to come to some of the meetings with him. O_o L-L-Legolas?!?! For MEEEEEEE?! *dies* Legolas.... *drools*

****

Zain: HIYA, ZAAAAAIN! I SHOULD be president! Can you imagine my speech? "Vote for me, and March 10th will OFFICIALLY be Anime Day! Everyone that I deem otaku-worthy will get the day off, and an enormous anime convention will be held on a floating convention center in the Gulf of Mexico!" Oooooh... naughty things, naughty things! *cackles madly* Eating vegetarians sucks. Tankies for the review!

****

Stuntcat: I really should have Crawfish on the show... and Schu. Hey, it'll be a Schwarz reunion! *grins* Don't try to hold back your inner fangirl! WE'RE CRAZY AND PROUD! YAAAAAA-HAAA-HAAAA! *dances*

****

Ryuke-Naoe: I did indeed see the Gluhen pics, but I've only downloaded the first two episodes so far. WHY IS THERE NO FARFIE?!?! *cries* Nagi doesn't look so bad, and Schu actually looks pretty good. But Craford... *cries more* Poor Braddy-bear..... And I think this is the.... fourth or fifth time this has happened. Lemme think... my house, Fae's house, Yoko's house, and now Satsuki's house... so it's the third time! *nods* Tanks for the review!

****

Layne: KONNICHIWA, LAYNE-CHAAAAAAAN! I love Nagi! ^_^ Yeah, I put the Q-boy with Zechs. Don't know why... but I did... Don't know why I made Trieze straight, either... *shrug* The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma! (a la Patrick from Spongebob). *tackle glomps* Love ya, Layne!

****

Rage Aomori: Somebody should reeeeeeally switch you to decaf... *shudders* *is blinded by the glasses* Damn, those things work good! I would like Quatre's money. Very much. *sighs dreamily* Moneeeeey... do you know how much coffee that could buy? A lot. A LOT. *sighs* THANKS FOR REVIEWING! WHEEE!

****

Youko Duet: Hai, hai! A musical! *grins* *sighs* The studio gods hate me. They want to see how many times they can blow up my stuff. And Satsuki has nosy family members... Ah, well. ^_^ *blinks* Flamingo Boy? *shrugs* Yeah, you had a Uzi! You think I'd let a bunch of crazies like you keep it? Nah, give it to a crazy who knows how to use it! *grins* I wuv joo! *glomps*

****

BethBeth: I absolutely adore Gravitation! 'Specially Hiro... and Ryuichi... and Sakano... *drools* I'm glad you like the ficcie! Thanks SO much for the review! I love hearing when I've introduced you guys to new stuff! *big grin*

****

Twitch: You damn well BETTER update, you little booger! *grins* You got to tackle-glomp Quatre and attatch yourself to him for a bit, so that should hold you off for a while. Love ya, kid!

****

The Stuffage: Luuuuurvely... I likey that word! I'm gonna end up doing one of these for pretty much ever anime/movie/TV show I've ever seen as well as every book I've read, so Harry Potter will get hit eventually. I might not do the _His Dark Materials_ series or _Newsies_. The _HDM_ already has a hysterical interview show called "The Sharpie Show" and _Newsies_ has one called "The Left Shoe Show." They're both hysterical, and I recommend them to everyone. Thanks for the review!

****

Hiei no K-chan: WAAAAI! VOODOO DOLLS! *pokes the Hiei doll* (Hiei: Heeeey... knock it off!) You can gladly hug Farfie if you do so desire... if you can get him out of the fridge... I think he and Nagi are gonna be in there for a while. The door's jammed, and the cold has numbed Nagi's telekinesis. *cackles* Should be fun.

****

Pizza-chan: People actually READ my DJ?!?!?! YES! *dances about* I'll have to give you guys a shoutout next time I update... which has been getting rarer and rarer lately... eheheheh.... I used to like Quatre... and then I stopped. But I don't particularly like Heero, either. He can get on my nerves. As long as nobody says anything bad about Du-chan or Wu-Bear, I'm fine. ^_~ And you and all your friends rock! YAAAAAY! LOTR interviews are most DEFINITELY gonna happen at some point in time!

****

V-channy-chan: Hey, everybody gets sidetracked sometimes! I mean, look how long it took me to post this! *sweatdrop* The whole Trowa-robot thing kinda randomly hit me... kinda like the Genkai-clone episode of TCMUWOSCAFC. I do tend to run around school yelling things like, "APPLE JUICE!" and "I HATE YOUR FACE!" ^_^

****

Rye-chan: Awwww... *blushes* Gettin' _ferklempt_ again... *ego swells even more* Gonna go cry... and pop my ego with a pin... and then cry some more... Thanks sososososososososoSO much for the DEE-LIGHT-FUL review! And I'm REEEEEEEALLY sorry about the e-mail problems! *cries* SUMINASEEEEEEEN!

****

Nikki: Thanks a bunch, and welcome to the insanity! I'm SO glad that you liked it! HOORAY-FUL-NESS! Glomping people is exceptionally fun! ^_^ Heeeeee! Well, thanks a whole lot for the review! I hope you keep reading and whatnot!

****

Lyjin: YEEEEK! *falls over from the sheer amount of "more's"* *tumbles down a flight of stairs* ....ow.... @_@ I promise! More soon! *passes out* Oy....

****

Tazaraki: Hmmm... I dunno.... but I wouldn't be surprised if he did, the dirty pervert! *pouts* (Satsuki: MY BLANKIIIIIIIIIE! *starts to go into psycho robot mode*) *beats Satsuki over the head with a pumpkin* A magick-y author pen, huh? Let's see what I can conjure up.... *snaps* *snatches up a black and silver magick-y author pen* His name's Torkini! Enjoy! *tackle glomps*

****

Jessa: Really? Uber-cool-ness! _RENT_! GOD, I love _RENT_! "In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass... you bet your ass!" *grins* My IMs are almost never on, but if they are, I'll be sure to say hi! Thanks so much for reviewing!


	5. TSIWOTPO: Wufei and the Memory Eraser of...

Never fear! Frank the WonderFuck is here! Sorry, _Rocky Horror _moment. *sweatdrop* As many of you know, I've been devoting myself to _Newsies_ for a little while. I wanted to do a bunch more _Newsies_ fics until I was blackmailed by Leigh... *begs for fanart* So, here we are with chapter five! Good, old Wu-Baby (Wufei: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CALL ME BY MY PROPER NAME?!). Enjoy, kids! Reviews make me smile with mirth and pleasure!

Disclaimers: Wufei and other such people? Yeah, they're not mine. *cries*

Warnings: Stupidity, language, et cetera... yanno, the usual

Note: This is dedicated to Leigh, in hopes that her scanner will stop sucking and let me get some fanart. *smiles hopefully*

****

TSIWOTPO: Wufei and the Memory Eraser of DOO-EM!

Yoko: *taps foot impatiently*

Farfie: *listens to Gackt on his headphones*

Yuki: *chews gum*

Omi: *twitches*

Audience: *is bored*

Yoko: ... Yanno, I can wait here aaaaaall day, guys.

Sita and Satsuki: *are watching _Newsies_* Okie dokey!

All: -_-;;;

Sita: SEE?! SEE?! Somebody DOES say "Jacky just got laid!"

Satsuki: *dies laughing*

Sita: *fast forwards*

Both: *do the "The World Will Know" dance*

Yuki: I think we should just kill them and get it over with.

Farfie: Can I eat them?

Yuki: .... no.

Yoko: *whack them both with blow-up llamas*

Sita and Satsuki: _

Yoko: WRONG FORM OF FANDOM!

Sita: Sorry...

Satsuki: AVALANCHE! WHEEE! *jumps around* ..... CHEESE!

Sita: Yeah, what she said!

Omi: *twitches more*

Sita: *waves* Greetings, world! How have ya been?

Audience: ... Whadda you care?

Sita: ... *eye twitch* Anyway. *does a cartwheel* I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: *does a toe-touch* I'm Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: *spins on the ceiling fan* AND I'M THE KING OF NEW YORK!

Sita and Yoko: *stare* *beat her with large, knobbly sticks*

Satsuki: *passes out* @_@

Yoko: Erm... she's Satsuki-chan! And this is...

Sita and Yoko: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF... *look at Satsuki* ... TWO AND A HALF OTAKU!

Schizophrenic Penguins: *roll across the stage*

Satsuki: *wakes up* PENGUIN! *chases them*

Sita: Let's all welcome Omi back! *gestures*

Audience: *claps*

Omi: ... *cries*

Yoko: We found him in the forest, sobbing hysterically!

Sita: It was fun!

Twitch: *runs across the stage, flapping his arms* I'M AN ALBATROSS! I'M AN ALBATROSS!

Krispy: *still has his laboratory set up* I am going to laugh SO hard when you're all devoured by rabid lab mice...

Yoko: What?

Krispy: Nothing. *pours chemicals into different bottles*

Sita: C'mon, Krispy, whatcha makin'?

Krispy: *waves bottles around menacingly* NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, WOMAN! *eye twitch*

Twitch: I like sand castles!

Yoko: On with the show! WHEEEE! *dances*

Satsuki: First of all, we wanna give a big congratulations to V-channy-chan, our 100th reviewer!

Yoko: And we now present to you... a life-size cardboard cut-out of Wufei in a pink tutu!

Wufei's Voice: INJUSTICE!

V-channy-chan: YAAAY! *grabs cut-out* *runs around and dances*

Sita: Now... I also present to you... today's guest... *imitates drumroll*

Yoko: Justice Boy to some... The Guy With The Sword to others....

Satsuki: And a variety of amusing yet degrading nicknames to us! Example: Wu-Elf, Wu-Bear, Wu-Baby, Wuffie, Wufflekins, Wuffie-Duffie... you get the picture.

Sita: Anyway... here's Wufei!

Twitch: That rhymed!

Krispy: *throws a ping pong ball at him*

Wufei: *trudges on* Let's get this over with...

Audience: ....yay...

Yuki: Aren't we enthusiastic?

Farfie: Look who's talking.

Yuki: ... I'm gonna go get a beer. *leaves*

Wufei: Where the HELL did you get a picture of me in a tutu?

All: *look at Krispy*

Krispy: *grins* Hooray for doctored photos.

Wufei: ... I hate you SO much....

Satsuki: *sips coffee* So, how's life, Wu-Bear?

Wufei: Can you NOT call me that?

Yoko: Hmmmm... no. *cackles*

Krispy: Just a suggestion... maybe you should start doing questions NOW. You know, so this episode doesn't end up being twenty-three pages like the last one.

Sita: Heeey... it wasn't twenty-three pages!

Krispy: QUIET, INFIDEL! *has a spasm* *goes back to mixing chemicals*

Twitch: *screeches in Wufei's ear*

Wufei: O_o WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Twitch: I'm an albatross! ^^ *runs off*

Yoko: So, yeah... questions. Me first! *tugs at Wufei's hair* That tie of yours is _glued_ into your hair, isn't it?

Wufei: Knock it off!

Yoko: When do we get to see you with your hair down?

Wufei: How does NEVER sound? Is NEVER good for you?

Yoko: ... I JUST WANT TO MAKE THIS RELATIONSHIP WORK! *cries*

Jenny Jones: *appears* So, Wufei, how long have you been neglecting your girlfriend?

Wufei: ... WHAT?!

Audience: *boos*

Audience Member #543: *waves hand*

Jenny Jones: Yes, you, miss?

Audience Member #543: I just wanna say something to Mr. "I Got Shoe Polish In My Hair." You better be nice to that girl, or she gonna leave yo ass!

Audience: *cheers*

Jenny Jones: Let's go to a commercial! *disappears*

Wufei: *stares blankly* 

Sita: *grins* See? The questions ain't so bad.

Satsuki: I got a question!

Wufei: *eye twitch* What?

Satsuki: Will you say, "Shit, Miss Mary, I ain't the only one who ain't got no root?"

Sita: *apologetically* We watched _But I'm a Cheerleader_ yesterday, and Satsuki's a bit obsessed with Andre.

Wufei: .... I will not say that just so you can get some kind of perverse pleasure in hearing me do it.

Satsuki: Eh, you're no fun. SNOOGLE! *waves arms*

Wufei: There really is no justice in this world. *sighs sadly*

Yoko: *slams a gavel down on Satsuki's head* WHICH BRINGS US TO OUR NEXT QUESTION!

Satsuki: @_@ .... licky-licky man....

Yoko: You _do_ realize three quarters of the fandom has dubbed you "Justice Boy," don't you? Seriously, what's up with that?

Wufei: *blinks* Why do they call me Justice Boy?

Farfie: Gee, maybe it's because you yell "JUSTICE!" every ten seconds. *rolls eyes* *goes back to Gackt*

Wufei: Do not!

Omi: *abruptly stops crying* AN IDEA!

Yoko: *glomps him* My Omi-snookie-wookums is so SMAAAAAART!

Omi: *yanks a watch out of kanji space* This is left over from when I was evil! *smiles cheerfully* It's actually a taser. Watch. *screws around with it* There. Now, every time you say "justice"-

Satsuki: Or "injustice!"

Omi: .... *fiddles with it* Or "injustice"-

Sita: Or "Nataku!"

Omi: *twitches* Or "Nataku..." *waits* *nods* You'll get tased.

Wufei: *scoffs* *puts on watch* Please. I'm a Gundam pilot. Do you honestly think that I can't handle a little pain? *grins cockily* Justice!

Disgruntled Leprechauns: *jump out of the watch* *beat Wufei with Rubix cubes* *jump back in*

Wufei: .... ow....

All: *smile*

Omi: Can I go back to having my usual hissy fit now?

Yoko: Absolutely, honey bunch!

Omi: *sobs and convulses* OUKA!

Sita: I gots a question, so SHADDUP! What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?

Wufei: *raises an eyebrow* Where did that come from?

Sita: THE DEPTHS OF MY PSYCHOTIC BRAAAAAAAIN! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Yoko: *whacks her with an eel*

Sita: ... so, yeah. What, what, what?

Satsuki: Escargot?

Yoko: Fried alligator?

Twitch: A marmoset?

Wufei: I ate half of a chicken leg out of the garbage once.

All: ....

Sita: That's IT?

Twitch: I do that every day! *smiles proudly*

Satsuki: ... go play in the traffic, hon.

Twitch: Okie dokey! *skips off*

*tires screech*

Yuki: *waltzes back in with approximately twenty-three beers* _God_, I love this twenty-five cent beer thing!

Sita: Hooray for Louisiana!

All: *cheer*

Yoko: 'Nother question! *pokes at Wufei* If Sally isn't with you, then who'd she end up with? Noin?

Wufei: *snorts* Come on. Can you honestly picture Sally Po dating ANYONE?

Audience: *thinks* Wow... no, actually.

Wufei: *nods defiantly* She's asexual.

Krispy: Like me!

Satsuki: But you've got a giiiiiiiirlfriend!

Krispy: .... I _will_ create a chemical to change you into a forty-seven year old male balding lawyer named Jorkins. Just thought you should know that.

Satsuki: JORKINS! JORKINS, JORKINS, JORKINS!

Farfie: *bites her*

Yoko: Let's move on to panel questions! *points with a flourish* What've you got, Yuki?

Yuki: *is drunk off of his ass and hugging Omi* *slurs* Look, Shuichi, I know I'm a bastard to you, but I love you, kid! You know that, right? 

Omi: Erm.... I'm not Shuichi...

Yuki: *cries*

Omi: I mean... yes?

Yuki: *smiles* Can we fuck now?

Omi: O_O

All: ....

Yoko: ... Farfie?

Farfie: *folds his hands and smirks evilly* So, Mr. Chang, if that IS your real name...

Wufei: *blinks* Um... it is...

Farfie: *grins* That's what I thought... so. Trapped in a room with a certain Mr. Duo Maxwell. With no air.

Wufei: .... yeah...

Farfie: .... look, I'll skip to the point. Was it hard to fuck with those handcuffs on?

Wufei: Not as hard as you may- O_O FORGET I SAID THAT!

Sita: EEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! *cackles madly and runs in a circle* *waves her 5x2 flags*

Wufei: *is mortified* Please, someone kill me...

Farfie: I'LL DO IT! *wields knife*

Yoko: Down, boy...

Satsuki: *parties like it's 1999... again* I think it's time for some audience questions!

Yoko: *grabs her handy dandy List-O-Schtuff-ness (TM)* Our first question comes from.... *stares* *rips out a page* Our second question is-

Wufei: *suspiciously* What was on that paper?

Yoko: *innocently* What paper?

Wufei: ... the paper you just threw on the floor.

Yoko: I DID NO SUCH THING! *foams at the mouth*

Wufei: ... yeah, you definitely did.

Yoko: *laughs nervously* Poor kid, he's delusional. I'll have to give him some SHOCK THERAPY unless he decides to SHUT UP, if he catches my DRIFT! *grabs a bucket of water and a hair dryer*

Wufei: ... I said nothing.

Satsuki: *has already read the paper* It says here that we've got a question from some guy named Dante.

Yoko: DON'T READ THAT, YOU FOOOOOOOL!

*a panel in the wall flies open*

Mysterious Guy: *walks out of the wall* *grins evilly* Hello... Janel.

Yoko: *glares* Hello... Dante.

Sita: *blinks* You know this guy?

Yoko: He's... *melodramatically* My brother!

Dante: *gives her a noogie*

Yoko: DANTE! KNOCK IT OFF!

Dante: What're you gonna do, sic Mom on me?

Yoko: *kicks him* Just ask your question and get out of here! *pouts*

Dante: Yeah, Wufei, what IS it that you see in Duo?

Yoko: *whispers conspiratorially* He's a non-yaoist.

Dante: Hell, yeah, I am!

Wufei: Honestly? I have _no_ idea. I mean, he's loud and annoying and tries way too hard to be funny...

Dante: So why are you with him?

Wufei: *shrugs* Hey, it was between him and Quatre, and that kid's too much of an emotional rollercoaster for me.

Omi: I'm an emotional rollercoaster!

Yuki: *is groping him*

Yoko: Great, wonderful, awesome, thanks, bye, Dante! *kicks him out* *grumbles*

Satsuki: *snatches Yoko's list* This is gonna be another twenty-three page episode, isn't it?

Sita: IT WAS NOT TWENTY-THREE PAGES! And we're only at... *glances at her computer* ... twelve right now! So, nyah! *moons everyone* Bite my shiny metal ass!

Farfie: SOMEBODY'S been watching Futurama.... *resumes sawing his chair legs in half*

Satsuki: Our next question comes from... Lyjin!

Lyjin: WHEEE! *hops out of the audience* *does a little jig* Okies, I gots TWO questions! *holds up four fingers* First of all, how do you get your hair so shiny and whatnot? Do you put wax in there?

Wufei: Actually, I'm an alien from the planet Yorgishbard in the galaxy of Kwentillium. We must secrete certain oils at certain times, because they eventually become toxic if they are left in our bodies. While in this puny human form, the oils happen to come from my head.

All: ..... *stare*

Wufei: *smiles* *holds up a memory eraser thingie, a la _Men in Black_* *flashes it*

All: *blink*

Lyjin: Erm... what was I doing? Oh, yeah, my question! What's going on with you and Trieze and/or Sexy Zechsy?!

Wufei: Nothing.

Lyjin: *bez all disappointed* Nothing?

Wufei: Nothing. I believe the term is "jailbait" on this planet.

Satsuki: What?

Wufei: Erm... in this country!

Sita: Ah... well, tankies for stopping by, Lyjin!

Lyjin: *trots off* I coulda _sworn_ there was something else I wanted to ask...

Yoko: *snatches back her list* Next up, we've got... RAGE AOMORI!

Rage Aomori: *bounces on with a can of coffee and Crawford's glasses* *grabs a handful of said coffee and scarfs it* YOU! *points at Wufei* I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOOOOOU! *eats more coffee* Why do you act like you've got a small redwood up your ass?

Wufei: I wasn't aware of the fact that on this planet, the inhabitants grow flora within their anus. Nus. Anus. I am still not quite used to this _mouth_ that you have.

Sita: Thank you, Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil. *hops around the room* _ANIMORPHS_ SLASH! _ANIMORPHS_ SLASH! WHEEEE!

Wufei: .... *flashes his memory eraser thing*

All: *blink*

Wufei: I DO NOT ACT LIKE I HAVE A REDWOOD UP MY ASS!

Rage Aomori: .... LIAR! *eats coffee* *runs away, cackling*

Yoko: .... I think I blacked out...

Sita: Me, too...

Twitch: *skips back in, covered in dirt and tire tracks* La la laaaa!

Satsuki: Dammit, he's back... hey, Twitch, I made you a sweater!

Twitch: SWEATER! YAAAAY!

Satsuki: *hands him a sweater covered in raw meat*

Twitch: *puts it on* How fashionable!  
  
Satsuki: Yeah! Now, why don't you go play with the lions?

Twitch: 'Kaaaaaay! *skips off*

*growling and tearing sounds are heard*

Sita: *grabs the list* All righty, are we having fun?!

Audience: Ummm.... large parts of our memories have started disappearing...

Wufei: Minor side effect of the memory remodifier.

Audience: Huh?

Wufei: *flashes the memory eraser*

Audience: *blinks*

Sita: Erm... anyway.... next up, we've got Leigh!

Leigh: *appears in a puff of smoke and fire*

Audience: Ooooh...

Sita: Hiya, Leigh!

Leigh: *grins* Hey, guys. *points at Wufei* Okay, Wu-man, answer me this: if you have a katana, then why does it look an awful lot like a broad sword?

Wufei: O_O THAT'S WHAT I TOLD THOSE STUPID PRODUCERS! They insisted that nobody would notice!

Leigh: *scoffs* Come on, what idiot can't tell the difference between a katana and a broad sword?!

Wufei: I know!

Satsuki: *whistles innocently*

Leigh and Wufei: *babble about the finer points of sword play*

All: *sit around, being bored*

Wufei: .... so here's my number. Be sure to call me when your next tournament comes up.

Leigh: You better believe I will! It's so nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone who understands stuff like this! *waves* *disappears*

Wufei Fangirls: .... DID SHE JUST GET WUFEI'S PHONE NUMBER?!?! *cry hysterically*

Farfie: He's gay anyway, you morons! *sets fire to a pigeon*

Yuki: *is molesting Omi in a corner*

Omi: ... well.... this is going to end up as yet another topic of my constant emotional breakdowns...

Sita: *reads paper* Okay, guys. Let's have a round of applause for YOUKO DUET!

Audience: ... our ears are bleeding...

Wufei: Hmm... I'll have to get that adjusted... *pokes at his memory eraser*

Youko Duet: *climbs through the floor, a la Shadowcat* *cackles*

Krispy: IT'S FINISHED!

All: *stare* What?

Krispy: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! *cackles madly* *places a test tube carefully in its rack* *celebrates*

Yoko: ... we'll see what's up with Krispy later... whatcha got for Wu-Elf, Youko Duet?

Youko Duet: *glares* Why do you hate girls so much? Is it just 'cause you feel inferior to the stronger sex? *flexes*

Wufei: I don't hate girls! I just don't know how to act around them. There _are_ no girls on my planet.

Youko Duet: ... come again?

Wufei: ... gotta stop doing that. *flashes his memory eraser*

Youko Duet: *blinks* *wanders away, thoroughly confuzzled*

Satsuki: Has anyone else been blanking out a lot lately?

Yoko: Yeeeeah....

Sita: Me, too...

Wufei: You should probably get that checked out.

Satsuki: Anyway... *grabs the list* Oh, yay! Everybody, say hi to H.W.O!

Audience: Let's not.

H.W.O: *skips in* Hi, hiiiii!

Yoko: Shoot, H.W.O!

H.W.O: Well.... *shuffles feet* Can I take your hair down?

Ryuke-Naoe: *runs through the audience* I was gonna ask that!  
  
Layne: *falls from the ceiling* ... ow... me, too!

Wufei: No! Absolutely, positively NOT!

*a loud farting noise is heard*

All: *stare*

Krispy: *laughs uncontrollably* *corks the test tube* *uncorks it*

Test Tube: *makes farting noise*

Sita: .... THAT'S what you've been working on for the past two episodes?!

Krispy: Yep! Isn't it great! *laughs hysterically*

Yoko: We forgot to mention that while Krispy _is_ a genius, he's also got the maturity of a two-year-old. Watch. *deadpan* Penis.

Krispy: BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU SAID PEEEEEENIS! *rolls on the floor*

Satsuki: ..... back to the questions.

Layne, Ryuke-Naoe, and H.W.O: *have attacked Wufei and yanked out his hair tie*

Wufei: NOOOO!

Mechanical Voice: Hologram deactivated.

Wufei: *changes into a pink blob with many, many eyes on pink stalks* 

All: O_o

Wufei: *burbles angrily* *slimes his way out of the door*

H.W.O: Oops... Um... I think that I've got something to do... somewhere... *runs*

Layne: Erm... yeah, me, too! *runs*  
  
All: *stare at Ryuke-Naoe*

Ryuke-Naoe: Um... look! A distraction! *points*

All: *look*

Ryuke-Naoe: *runs*

Sita: So... let me get this straight... we've got a rapper, a super hero, a robot, an emotionally damaged puppet, and now an _alien_?

Satsuki: I wonder where Bandai comes up with these people!

Farfie: *snorts* You should see some of the freaks on the Weiß crew.

Sita: Don't wanna know... Well, folks, that's our show for today!

Yoko: Since our guest has, once again, escaped... *grumbles*

Sita: Anyway, join us next time when we'll be interviewing Sexy Zechsy! WOOO! *flashes a peace sign* I'm Sita-chan!

Yoko: *flashes a "rock on" sign* I'm Yoko-chan!

Satsuki: *flicks everyone off* And I'm Satsuki-chan! And this has been...

All Three: THE SOMEWHAT INSANE WORLD OF THREE PSYCHOTIC OTAKU!

Krispy: *is still laughing* PENIS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sita: How _does_ Noelle put up with you?

Yuki: *is puking* Hangover...

Satsuki: HANGOVERS ARE FOR WIMPS! And llamas, too! *beams*

Omi: *twitches* Great... something else to add to my repertoire of torment...

Nagi's Voice: I'M STILL LOCKED IN THIS REFRIGERATOR!

****

OWARI

Well, that was fun! Sorry if it wasn't up to TSIWOTPO standards. My grandfather died, so I wasn't in too much of a mood to write this fic... but I promised that this would be the next thing that I posted, so here it is! *grins* We'll have Zechs on next time, so send in your questions!

CREDITS!

****

Hostesses: Sita-chan, Yoko-chan, and Satsuki-chan

****

Torture-ee: Wufei

****

Anime Panel: Yuki, Omi, and Farfie

****

Special Guests: Twitch, Krispy, V-channy-chan, Jenny Jones, Dante, Lyjin, Rage Aomori, Leigh, Youko Duet, H.W.O, Ryuke-Naoe, Layne, Nagi (sort of)

****

Section-O-Tankies

****

Zain Sphynx: Hiya, Zain! *waves cheerily* Didja get my review for "Morgan?" *grins* Anyway... glad you likey this! Tankies, tankies, tankies for the review! *glomps*

****

Layne-chan: I think I ended up skipping most of your questions... *hits self* SUMINASEN! *glomps* Love ya, Layne! Tanytway.... Yes, coffee mugs! *hands one out* O_O PIZZA! PIZZAAAAA! *dies* I likey tap dancing pineapples! *beams* *blushes* *feels ego swell* *pops head with pin* Arigato!

****

Mune: They are, aren't they? Omi, Quatre, and Shindou Shuichi from Gravitation are all related. Touma, too. But Touma's like the... father clone. *shrug* I dunno. Tanytway, tankies for the review!

****

Mei-chan: *is glomped several times* WHEEEE! I heart joo, tooooooo! ^_^ Yeah, nobody likes Quatre... 'cept Twitch... chewed me out for that chapter... *grins evilly* O_o WEIß! YAAAAAY! Oh, erm... the dub voices suck. Badly. Except maybe Omi's... Youji has two dub voices, and the one on the first two DVDs is AWFUL. *vomits* Ooh! And be sure to watch the V.A. interviews... several times... *snickers* (Tomokazu-sama: Well, when I get drunk, I lecture. Then, I cry.) Anyway, I LURVE YOU! And thanks for reviewing!

****

RayRay: Aw, s'okay! Webcomics rock! *waves her MegaTokyo flag* *beams* Glad ya liked it! Well, I dunno if I updated soon... but, it was sooner than last time! YAAAY! But babbling is COOOOOL! There's nothing wrong with babbling! I do it all the time! *cackles* *waves* Arigato for the review-ness!

****

Krispy-kun: "Dude... don't say I'm sacrilegious or anything... but Jesus was a communist!" Love ya, dork. *glomps* I think I portrayed you pretty accurately, huh? Heheheheh... have a happy fourth, Krispy. I will be unable to voyage en tu casa because I am being dragged to see _Bruce Almighty_ with the parentals. *shrug* Sorry 'bout that. Anyway... see you around, kiddo. "Cheers make girls do stupid cartwheels. _Orgasms_ make people feel good."

****

Tazaraki: *grins* I figured that you'd like those colors! *cackles wildly* YO-TAN! *glomps her Yo-tan* Oi, you're on my DJ friends now... you always sound so sad and whatnot in your entries. T_T Be happy! *glomps* *grins* *pinches cheeks* WOOGIE, WOOGIE, WOOGIE! Anyway.... tankies, tankies for the review!

****

Ryuke-Naoe: *sighs sadly* Gluhen makes me sad... WHYYYYYY! *cries* Eh, anyway... *blinks* Pamda? With an "m?" YAAAAAY! NEW DEGRADING NICKNAME FOR WUFEI! WU-PAMDA! *cackles madly* Hmmm... *thinks* I'll give you joint custody over Nagi! (Nagi: NO! NO MORE CRAZY FANGIRLS!) *smiles cheerily* Thanks for el review-o!

****

BethBeth: *bows* All hail the great destroyer of what was left of Quatre's sanity! *grins* Well, glad you liked it. And, yup, haven't heard anything from Nasu-chan lately, so everything's good. ^_^ Tankies for reviewing!

****

Ryo Gin: *winces* From what I understand, brothers are quite annoying. Yoko's brother is an avid non-yaoist, and Satsuki's brother tends to come home at three in the morning, drunk off his ass, and then lecture us about the evils of drugs. *grins* Tanytway... ooh, windows... good idea... thanks for the review!

****

Twitch: *rolls eyes* STOP FOLLOWING ME! *grins* Can't believe you missed Avi's birthday bash, you little jerk! We dressed her up like a drag queen! It was great! Guess you were too busy with your FOUR BOYFRIENDS! *sticks out tongue* Anyway... Natsume will show up eventually. "THE PATH OF THE ANGELS!" EDIT AND RE-POST! IMMEDIATELY! *bites things* Love ya, dearie!

****

Arisusa: Now, see, I'm missing disc one. *sighs* I always go to Suncoast with the intent of buying it, and then see FAKE or Yami no Matsuei or Tenshi ni Narumon or something else that I need to buy. Yes, _need_. *grins* Jamie McGonnigal makes me smile. "*sigh* If _only_ I could read Japanese!" "*sings* I feel the earth move under my feet!" "Finally, I've got a use for these goggles that I've been wearing for twenty-four episodes..." He was great as Takakura in Mahou Tsukai Tai. Yeah, Schu's not TOO bad, but I'm used to the nasal-ness... and I just can't get used to Farfie. I mean, his interpretations are GREAT, but... I dunno... he _does_ sound like the Grinch! .... what was the purpose of this again? Oh, yeah, thanks for reviewing! ^_^;;;

****

Youko Duet: WHEEEE! I like sparkly orange penguins! They make me smile! *blinks* Bit of a Wufei rant there, ne? His hair is quite frightening, isn't it? I wonder if he could stab someone with that little ponytail? *grins* Duo could go around whacking people with his braid, and Wufei and Trowa can stab people with theirs! *sighs* Fine, fine. *hands over her spare Uzi* Now all I've got left is that bazooka, but I'll make do. Hope this update is soon enough! *grins* Tankies for the review and the happy birthday! I'm the big one-six! WOOO! SIXTEEN! I CAN DRIVE! *cackles* Oh, wait, need a license... dammit...

****

H.W.O: Oh, it's none of those. It's _chlorine_. He just sticks his head in a bucket of chlorine. *nods* That's what I think, anyway. *shrugs* *winces* Poor Hiei... SHEEPIES! I like sheepies! *beams* Anyway, you're one of my favoritest reviewers! Tankies for all the support! *flying tackle glomps*

****

Gangsta Videl: I COMPLETELY skipped your question... *dies* SUMINASEN! *sobs hysterically* I forgot to save your review to my "Questions to Be Answered" folder! *begs for forgiveness* *reads review* *falls over* Have I mentioned that your reviews are my favorites? *grins* *yanks out a tie-dyed phone* *tosses it to Mousse* Knock yourself out, kid. O_o TRUNKS! *glomps* *more glomps* (Mirai Trunks: *cries*) SYANKUUUUUU! *flying tackle glomps* I heart joo, G.V!

****

V-channy-chan: YAY! Betcha didn't know that you were number 100, huh? *grins evilly* Enjoy your cardboard cut-out! WHEE! Oh, yeah, it's a LOT of fun to emotionally abuse Quatre. Well, not any more because he's completely crazy now, but it used to be! I'll tell Twitch and Krispy that you approve. *grins* Yes, Naoe Nagi is full of sexiness. *drools* Tankies for the birthday wishes! It was on April third, by the way. And uber-tankies for the review-ness!

****

The Stuffage: *sighs, rolls eyes* Parents... Every Flavor Beans rock! Mud and grass are frightening... because they actually TASTE like mud and grass... I wonder how they get everything to taste that way... *ponders* Never had the courage to try a vomit one, myself. *shrugs* Yes, you get the budget. *pouts and grumbles* Yay for making Quatre cry! ^-^ Tanytway, thanks for the loverly review!

****

Leigh: O_o KURT! *drools* I love me some Kurt. Pietro, too. *drools* *dies* Ahem... anyway.... I was missed? *feels special* *glomps* *blinks* You've got purple hair? Kick-ass! *dyes the cup purple* *hands it over* YAAAAY! I think you'll enjoy your impromptu sword conversation with Wu-Baby. CHUNKY MONKEY! w00t! Yanno, this chapter is dedicated to you. Why? Because SITA WANTS FANART! *kills scanner* WORK! WORK, DAMN YOU! *cries* Ahem... anyway, I LURVE JOO! *glomps* Gracias!

****

Skippingstones: BLAAAAAAAYNE! *claps* Attention, everyone who's still reading this. *points at Blayne* This girl? One of the best artists in the universe. No, really. Tanytway... glad ya liked it! *glomps* FETALICIOUS! w00t! *throws around chibi Daniel Radcliffe and Sean Connery plushies* Ne, how was the con? Heard Scott McNeil liked the way that you draw hands! *grins* *waves* Tankies for reviewing, Blayne-face! 

****

Rage Aomori: *obeys* Hurried as fast as I could. *dodges coffee beans on the floor* Erm... anou... I don't think coffee mugs are edible... well, have another one, anyway! *tosses around TSIWOTPO mug* Okay, okay, the Twins are yours! *ducks* *waves* Arigato for the reviewy-ness!

****

Hiei no K-chan: WHEEEE! *glomps* Hiya! SCYTHES! Scythes kick major ass... all the cool people have scythes! Duo, Kuronue... erm.... other people? *shrug* Well, scythes are cool, anyway! *nodnodnod* Stick of spoot! SPOOT, SPOOT, SPOOT! *cheers for the Angry Beavers* *dances* I lurve your semi-pointless reviews! *dances*

****

Lyjin: *salutes* Salutations! *cackles for no apparent reason* Nah, nothin' with Wuffie and the pedophiliacs. *smiles happily* Yes, Duo would have indeed been pissed. Might have had to do a Springer-esque bitch-slap session. *starry eyed* Oooooh, the possibilities... but that's for another day! *bows* Tankies for reviewing!

****

Nikki: *waves* Hiya! Oh, glomp is quite a fun word indeed! *grins* Yeah, there was quite a long time in between Trowa and Quatre's chapter... gomen nasai! Got sidetracked! I'm trying to focus on this fic more now, though. *shrugs* *is congratulated and glomped* Arigato!

****

Stage: WHEEE! Gonna get this out the way first. "Malevolent Sins?" Wonderful. Beautiful. Perfect. Especially loved the Jake sphinx/basilisk hybrid thing. *grins* But, anyway... Yeah, I tend to do insanity well... *sweatdrop* HOORAY FOR PEN NAMES! *dances* *cries* The linkies no work! *sobs* *sniffles* Anyway, thanks SO much for reviewing. And even MORE thanks for reviewing "Songs for a Newsie's World," since you're the only one to do so thusfar. *sighs sadly* And I really like that fic, too... ah, well. YAY! Gracias for los review-os!

****

Jessa: *sighs sadly* Unfortunately, Alien Wufei melted the lawn mower before I got a chance to do anything... *kicks angrily at invisible rocks* Sure I'm gonna interview Trieze-face! *beams* YAY FOR MR. PEDOPHILE WITH FREAKY EYEBROWS! Not as freaky as Dorothy's eyebrows, but freaky nonetheless. Tankies for reviewing!

And the grand total? Twenty-four pages. WHY?! WHY DO I KEEP WRITING SO MUCH?! *bangs head against wall* Anyway... see that little button in the bottom left-hand corner of your screen? Yeah, change it to "Submit Review" and click. You'll get a surprise if you do! *grins*


End file.
